Dance with me
by blue-hearts
Summary: COMPLETEDHarry and Blaise have been together for four years and the two have a peculiar way of 'fixing' their problems but one day, Blaise goes too far and Harry just can't take it anymore.HD.
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

**Disclaimer:**This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.  
-----  
Harry and Blaise have been a couple for four years now and the two had quite the peculiar way of resolving their differences whenever the event came. If ever Blaise or Harry got angry at the other, they would simple go to the club nearby and flirt the bugger out of some stranger whom they had no interest for to get back at the other for something they did. This happened to be the case until the night Blaise wanted a more committal relationship with Harry but was rejected for the fourth and final time.

Harry went down to the bar Blaise usually attended to get back at him but he was nowhere to be found. Harry walked around the dance floor almost fifteen times before he gave up exhausted from having to reject numerous men asking him to dance. At one point he was getting so fed up with the hunt that he almost said yes to one man.

It wasn't until Harry got home when his stomach started to churn as he heard it the moment he walked through the door to his and Blaise's apartment.

"Oh yes, right there. Yes, yes."

Harry ran as his heart beat was louder than his breathing to the bedroom to witness what he feared all those years. His eyes saw red when he witnessed some man with chestnut brown hair sucking on Blaise's erection. Blaise smiled at seeing Harry and came without a warning in the other man's mouth. After Blaise caught his breath he opened his eyes to see Harry standing right where he was when his eyes fell shut at the orgasm.

The man turned and saw Harry standing at the door with a look between shock and absolute rage.

The man stood and confessed, "I didn't know. Blaise never told me."

At the sound of Blaise's name, Harry's eyes rimmed with tears and his throat was clogged with phlegm but he knew that if he did not turn to leave at that very moment, he would kill someone. So, he did what any sensible man would and picked up the rose shaped figurine on the dresser beside the door which Blaise gave to him as a three year anniversary gift and threw it at the wall across the room which shattered everywhere before he turned and left the apartment but it wasn't until he was in the cab which he flashed down and the cab driver asked where he was headed when he asked himself the same question.

The problem was that Hermione and Ron were still in England whereas he moved in with Blaise to a city in Canada. To Toronto onto a street called Church Street. He was not about to Apparate to England to disturb his friends but where else could he go? So he asked the cab driver to drive him to a street Downtown Toronto where he knew a store that was open late and sold Port Keys. Harry paid the driver and bought himself a Port Key of a key chain with the word 'jerk' on it. He went to the back room where the Port Keying took place and then he stood still. He really didn't want to go to his friends. This was not something he wanted to burden them with. But that wasn't his only reason. He also did not want to admit that they were right and that he failed. He wanted so much for him and Blaise to work. But his friends warned him about the other boy when they first got together. They told him that it wouldn't work and they were right.

"Hey, hurry up in there." yelled someone from beyond the closed curtain and he decided where he was to go.

With the familiar tug at his navel he was transported away from Canada and was back in England.

Harry looked at the white, fully varnished immaculate double doors, lifted his hand up and rapped hard on the door all along hoping with all his heart that someone was going to be home.

Someone was home and when the door opened, Harry looked up at the owner of the house and plastered the biggest smile he could muster at the moment, "Hello, Draco."


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

Draco Malfoy was not ready for the sight in front of him when he opened the door. But he sighed gingerly and made way for Harry Potter to enter his home and life again.

Though it was Blaise who Harry started a relationship with, Draco was the one who got to know the other man the most. Draco knew the way Harry smiled when he was truly happy and knew the smile when Harry received a gift but really wanted more than simple material items and also knew the smile on Harry's expression when he was hurt beyond belief but was trying to hid it. Draco knew all of Harry Potter's smiles all too well even though it was not he who was currently dating the other man. But when he opened the door and saw the pretend smile on the other man's face he could not be more ecstatic to have opened the door.

"I'm sorry to intrude Draco, I-"

"Just sit down on the couch and don't touch anything. I'll get you a warm cup of something or other and then you can start blabbering away."

Harry threw Draco another smile and this one Draco knew as well, "Thanks."

Draco shrugged and went into his kitchen and as soon as he was out of sight of Harry, he put on a pot of cocoa and gripped his counter. He should just walk into the living room and kick the other man out of his house. Harry did not hold any right to just waltz back into Draco's life especially when it was so unannounced. Harry should at least muster the decency to prepare Draco with his arrival. But Draco could not let the other man walk out the door again. Instead, he poured Harry a cup of cocoa and entered his living room once more handing the cup over to Harry.

Harry took the cup with in both hands to warm them despite the warm temperature of the room already; it was just something Harry had to do.

Harry didn't take a sip of the cocoa but instead waited for Draco to get comfortable on the couch across from him before he said anything.

"Draco, I know you and I haven't been best of friends even after Blaise and I got together."

Draco raised an eyebrow and smirked, "So you and Blaise are over then."

Harry's eyes went wide, "How did you know?"

"You're so easy to read."

Harry stared at Draco for a while and shook his head free from shock, "Anyways, you know how we usually resolved our arguments by going to a club and flirting with someone else?"

Draco nodded as Blaise told him how easy it was to make Harry feel better or apologize for something.

"Well, this time, I found him in bed with someone. And he smiled at me when he saw me."

"What were you two fighting about?"

"I wouldn't marry him."

"And what do you think this means?"

"That he's given up on me."

"Well, I'm sure I'll hear something from him soon. He might even drop by. Did you want me to tell your friends so you can stay over at their place?"

"No." said Harry abruptly, "No, I don't want to bother them."

"And you're fine with bothering me?"

"Oh, I'm sorry Draco, I didn't know. Were you doing something?"

Draco sighed, "No, I was just asking. You know that I don't ever have anything to do. With the bloody Malfoy money and my lack of motivation to do anything with my life, I am left with doing nothing all day. Until night time rolls around and I decide to go out of course."

"Have you taken up a hobby or anything?"

Draco doubted his nightly escapades counted as a hobby but he didn't want to sound like he was a total bore so he said, "Yes, I have a hobby. Just a small one though."

"Oh," asked Harry, not picking up on what Draco meant, "What is it?"

Draco just looked at Harry for a long time and it wasn't until the silence stretched on too long when the blonde finally caved in and sighed, "When I go out at night, I don't just have fun, I meet people as well."

"Oh, that's not what I meant Draco. I meant some other kind of hobby like reading or drawing, something like that."

"Well no. Nothing like that interest me."

"So then what do you do with your day?"

"Look, we aren't talking about me, we're talking about you and you are trying to avoid the important topic. What happened between you and Blaise?"

Harry looked at Draco for a while, hoping to think of another distraction but he knew there was no way Draco would let this go so easily. "You know how we get over disputes?"

Draco nodded, knowing all to well what the two did. When Blaise first informed him of how Harry was so easy to control it made Draco feel so much lighter, not because Harry was so easy to manipulate but that at that moment he knew that Harry and Blaise would not last forever. What would a relationship be if the only way to forgive someone is to let them go to a club and make you jealous? And how long can a relationship last if one must dance with a slew of guys that holds nothing of interest to get your point across? Draco was not into commitment but he was not stupid either, he knew that in order for things to get fixed, you must work at it, not just let it ride itself out through jealousy and betrayal.

"Well, this time, I came home and he was actually with someone. He threatened a few times and sometimes when I found him, he looked as though he was going to, but he never did it. He had never gone all the way and been unfaithful. And to think he did this in our house, in our bed none the less."

"Well, that happens with the way you two deal with your problems."

"What is that supposed to mean?" ask Harry angrily, he knew that Blaise and his relationship wasn't perfect but it was good at times.

"Look, I'm just saying that there are different ways to solve your issues, the way you two dealt with each other when things didn't go your way was insane, how could you think it would work out properly?"

"But it worked for so long didn't it?"

"That was only because you both wanted it so much. But if you truly wanted it as much as you say, why can you not forgive him?"

"I didn't say I couldn't forgive him."

"Can you?"

Harry thought for a while, he really did not know. He was stuck between two images, one of Blaise beside him every morning as it was for the past four years and the image of Blaise smiling at him with someone else's mouth wrapped around what belonged to Harry. It belonged to Harry for the past four years. But if Blaise was able to do this so easily, who was to say Blaise didn't do it before? He and Blaise were supposed to last forever, everyone thought so. Except for the few who were close to Harry, those who just did not think a Slytherin would ever be good enough for Harry. They were so good together, they always were.

"Well, can you?"

"I don't know. I want to. I want to forgive him."

Draco sighed, "Look, you obviously need time to think this through and Blaise will either floo me or show up soon. I can arrange some things with your friends."

"Not with my friends."

"Then what were you planning on doing?"

"I was hoping I could stay with you for a bit."

"Why not with you friends? And don't give me the excuse of not wanting to bother them because I can obviously see it's more than that."

"Because-"

But Harry was cut off by a voice in the other room connected to the one him and Draco were currently in. It was a good thing he was seated at the spot on the couch where the fireplace could not see.

"Draco?"

Draco kept his eyes focused on the fireplace and slowly stood up to walk towards it. He was careful not to look in Harry's direction to give anything away.

"Blaise?"

"Draco it's a good thing you're here, it's about Harry."

"What about him?"

"I need to talk to someone about this. I messed up big time and I don't know what to do."

"Alright, what was it you wanted?"

"I was wondering if I could come over. Just for a little while. I just need to talk to someone."

Draco didn't know what to do; he couldn't hide Harry if the fireplace faced the stairs where Harry could refuge in his room. And knowing the impulsive Gryffindor, he would probably give himself away some how. Draco was right about to answer when Blaise continued.

"I will be over shortly to give you some time to clean up as you always liked things immaculate. I also need to contact a few more people. I flooed Ron and Hermione but neither of them know where Harry is. I'm planning on flooing Neville or Seamus to see if they have seen him. Maybe phone a few people he knows here in Toronto."

"Alright, well once you've done all that you can talk to me here."

Blaise nodded and the green flame left the fireplace replaced by the regular red and orange flames.

Draco turned his attention quickly to Harry and the other man stared back blankly at him, "You go upstairs to my bedroom. He would never want to go there. Even if he wanted to spend the night he would spend it in the guest room and not mine so I can't have you in one of the guest rooms. Hurry up and drink your cocoa and give me the mug, I'll wash it and he'll never know you were here. Hurry and go upstairs while I clean the front door of your shoe marks. Take you're shoes with you upstairs as well. That would give away everything."

Harry stared at Draco's quick ability of thinking of ways to cover up his tracks but stopped as he remembered Draco was a Slytherin and being deceiving was practically a birthright.

"What are you waiting for? Get your shoes and go to the master bedroom upstairs at the end of the hall. Drink your bloody cocoa. You can even take a nap or something. After this is all over we can figure something out for you."

Harry quickly downed the cocoa and passed Draco the empty mug then he ran over to the front door to grab his shoes and ran up the stairs in his socks. He was able to reach Draco's room just in time before the doorbell rang to Draco's townhouse.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

Draco looks up and watched as Harry entered his bedroom and the door closed slowly but not shut. Harry does deserve the right to know how Blaise really feels. Draco can only hope that it will end everything they held for the past years.

The door is opened and Draco smiles at Blaise who enfolds himself into an embrace with the other.

After a while of nervous shuffling and awkwardness, Blaise is seated on the couch Harry was sitting on earlier and the two friends broke out in conversation.

"What happened?" asked Draco, starting at the beginning if he didn't want Harry discovered.

"Well you know how gay marriage is legal in Toronto right?"

Draco nodded with a concerned expression on his face.

"Well, I've asked Harry to marry me so many times that I started thinking he just didn't want me around anymore and I was just being foolish for thinking that we could be something more. So after we both had a nice dinner which I cooked for him, I asked him for the fourth time and he once again said that he just didn't think we needed to get married because we've been together for four years already and that there was really no point in getting married. He said that he likes that I stay because I want to and not because I have to. But he doesn't understand that I just want to show him how much I love him."

"Then what's the problem?"

"Well, I went out and this time I brought someone home. It wasn't supposed to go as far as it did but after waiting around in the apartment with the man and Harry not showing up for over an hour he said he would leave and that would ruin everything. I needed Harry to feel threatened and the whole time I was waiting for Harry to return to see that there is a way where I can be with someone else too. And that he should feel threatened. I feel like he takes me for granted and that he knows I'll be around forever. And I wanted to show him that maybe I won't be around forever and that he needs to marry me to show me that he even wants me to stay. I just don't feel like he loves me, and how he left and he broke the glass rose I gave him for our three year anniversary Draco. He broke it just like that, like he just didn't even care that we were together for three years."

"What else happened?"

"Well, he came in too late, it went too far. All the while I was trying to stall the other man but he kept persisting and then when he threatened to leave I let him get a little bit further. If only Harry showed up a while earlier. If only he was there sooner then it would never have gotten that far."

"Is that all? Are you not telling me something?"

Blaise looked at Draco suspiciously, "What do you mean?"

"Well Blaise, I've known you for years now, how could you be so innocent. And I also know him. You two have been together for four years. He isn't the type of person to leave a four year relationship on something like this. What happened?"

"Oh, well, he walked in at the wrong moment."

"Blaise, he couldn't have walked in on the wrong moment unless you gave it a wrong moment."

"I know Draco. I know what I did was wrong and I would do anything to take it all back. But I don't know what to do, he's gone and no one knows where he is."

To avoid the awkwardness of that comment Draco knew all he needed to do was shock the man in front of him and shock the man he did, "Do you love him Blaise?"

"What?"

"Do you love him?"

"Of course I do, why else would I have asked him to marry me?"

"Blaise think about what you have just told me, think about what you did not just to yourself but to him. Think about it and then you come back and tell me what you think. You need to realize how deep the mistake you made was. You cheated on him, it's not like forgetting to pick up the laundry or leaving the cap off the toothpaste tube one too many times. You cheated on the man, the man you claim to love. If there is a line, Blaise Zabini, you crossed it the moment you took the man home and put yourself in this position and anything after that line deserves nothing."

"But Draco, I didn't mean for it to happen. I didn't mean for it to turn out this way."

"Accidents never turn out the way they were planned to. That's why they are called accidents but this turned out a certain way and honestly, I question if you never thought about this before."

"What do you mean? Of course I never thought about this before. I never wanted to hurt Harry, never. It just, happened."

"A lot of things 'happen', Blaise, you just need to take the fact that it's happened and understand what you did. Not everything can be forgiven and even though I have not held many stable relationships in a while I know that this is crossing the line. You made a promise to him by being there each night to not be with someone else. This just proves his point further that you two should not get married. You proved to him that you will not stay with him out of your own free will, so why would he tie himself to you and force you to stay when you showed him how obviously you don't want to stay with him."

"But I DO want to stay with him."

"That is not the story you just told me. By bringing a man home with you does not show him or anyone else that you want to stay with him forever. It shows that you have the power to leave him at any moment and how do you think that makes him feel after you just proposed to him for the fourth time?"

There was no response from Blaise as a noise from upstairs alarmed both of them. Draco forgot that Harry downed the cocoa and now that the liquid went through his system, it was time to release it.

"What was that?" asked Blaise looking upstairs trying to locate where the noise came from.

"Nothing, it's probably just the house settling down."

"No, Draco you have someone in here."

"What? Don't be absurd."

"Is it Harry? Draco, do you have Harry in here with you? It certainly would be the last place he would hide and I would never come here to look for him."

If there was one thing Draco knew how to do after years of living with his father being the second in command with the darkest lord of the century was bluff and he was bloody good at it too, "Blaise, look at me, do I look like I would harbour a Gryffindor in my home?"

Blaise searched Draco's eyes for a long time and the blonde held his gaze intensely.

"You're right. Why would Harry even think of hiding in here? You two never even got along, even when he and I were together. You always refused to show up to the parties unless it was absolutely necessary or that Harry wouldn't be there. I guess you're hatred for him didn't subside did it?"

"He was and always will be a Gryffindor at heart and Gryffindor and Slytherin hold true to being mortal enemies. What do you think Blaise?"

"See, that's where you are so wrong, Gryffindor and Slytherin don't have to be mortal enemies. Just look at Harry and me, we are the perfect example that the two houses can work together."

"Ah yes, and look at you two now."

"But we worked for four years. Even if it doesn't work out between us in the end, we still had four years."

Neither of the two said anything. Blaise was quiet because he really didn't know what to say, he always thought that Draco and Harry would end up together but look at them now, years later and Draco and Harry weren't even talking to each other. Draco even avoided Harry whenever possible. He sometimes wondered if Draco and Harry would still be in contact with each other if it weren't for Blaise. Draco was quiet because he agreed with Blaise. The thing with Draco was that he tried not to lie whenever possible, but when things were this close to falling apart, he had to take emergency actions and this meant, lying through his skin and heart about his feelings.

Finally Blaise got up and muttered that he needed to think about things for a while which he did but he just needed to get away from the constant reminder of Draco who was the reason why he needed so desperately to get married to Harry. From the deepest of Blaise's heart he wondered if he would ever let go of the possible thought that Harry and Draco could be with one another.

When Blaise was gone and Draco shut the door behind the man he took a quick breath and all but ran up the stairs to see how Harry was holding up.

When Draco opened the door to his bedroom he found Harry holding his knees to his chest and Draco went over to him and crouched down next to the man, "What's going on?"

Harry lifted his face and there Draco saw the most sorrow he ever saw in a pair of eyes and the first thing he wanted to do was run after Blaise and kill the man for bringing Harry such misery until Harry spoke.

"I still love him." Were the words which slipped out of Harry's mouth and at that moment Draco's hope not only broke into a million pieces but he felt like they would never be pieced together again no matter what amount of glue was used.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

"It's obvious that you need some time to think things through as well. Look, take the guest room on the other side of the hall. Blaise hardly ever chooses that one anyway."

Harry nodded and got up to get himself settled in. He didn't mind the talk about Blaise staying over in Draco's house because at least Harry knew that they did not stay in the same room, a thought that was always in his mind. Draco kept the other man in line so Harry at least held this reassurance.

The next few days went by in a haze as Harry took over one of Draco's guest rooms. Harry would generally wake up whenever he wanted to which was usually after Draco. Draco was often found either in the kitchen or reading a book from his shelf by the time Harry woke. Whenever Harry woke up, Draco would stop whatever he was doing and try to cheer Harry up. It worked on most days as Harry's attention was easily averted if there was something entertaining to focus on.

But like all good things, there must be an end and for Draco and Harry, that end was when Blaise gave Draco a surprise visit one day. It was a good thing Harry was still sleeping at the time as it was too early for a 'depressed' Harry to get up. Of course at the sound of Blaise's name when Draco opened the door and exclaimed rather loudly woke Harry up from his sleep and he quietly crept up to the shut door and pressed his ear to it in hopes of hearing something that could help him make his decision. Too bad Harry was lucky but not lucky enough for this wish to come true.

"Draco, we are all worried, no one knows where Harry is. Ron and Hermione have been up in a frenzy trying to track down any movement in his accounts. Hermione even started searching for use from his credit cards. When she gets the right authorization she will ask Gringotts to see the records of when the last time Harry drew money was from there. Everyone is terrified. No word, not even a sign from him. I'm really starting to worry and I can't help but think of the worst in a situation like this that something terrible happened to him. Draco what if he's- what if he's dead?"

"Don't say things like that Blaise."

"But what if he is? It's not like any of us know where he is. He didn't contact anyone. And he didn't use his credit cards, how could he find a place to sleep? Or how could he even eat? What if something happened to him? You know, there are a lot of death eaters that never got rounded up yet. What if they got to him? What if they found him and decided they would take revenge on the one who took away their power?"

"Blaise, you mustn't think like that."

"But Draco, what other way can I think with?"

"Look Blaise, he defeated the dark lord of the wizarding world, I am sure he is capable of finding a place without endangering himself, and I'm sure he can do this with enough brains to make sure you can't find him. Blaise, if he wants to be found, he will let himself be found but until then I think you all just need to relax and let him work things out for himself. You can't expect him to pull himself together just like that after what happened. Going by what you've told me so far, all I can say is that he sounds like he needs some time to himself and he can't get that with you around. He can't be alone with everyone around him can he? I say just let him be and when he's ready, he'll tell you what he thinks. You need to think about what you did and stop trying to look for him."

"Draco, how can you be so bloody sure of this? What if something bad happened to him already? What if he is already-dead?"

"Blaise, if the saviour of the wizarding world were dead I am sure we would all be informed and I'm certain the death eaters responsible would love to gloat about their victory."

"Yes, but how can you be so sure of this?"

"Because Blaise, even though you may not believe it, I have faith in him. He did bring us to victory even after it looked like everything was going to be over and those who betrayed the dark side were the ones who were going to suffer the most. I have faith in him and even though he was a Gryffindor, I still believe that he can take care of himself. He's not an idiot. He's a man now Blaise, as little as you would like to believe this, he's grown up and he can deal with things on his own. Let him deal with things and then let him come to you when he's ready."

"But Draco, what if he decides he doesn't want me back anymore? What if I screwed up beyond recognition and he says he never wants to see me again?"

"Then Blaise Zabini you should thank whatever luck fate graced you with for not letting him kill you for doing what you did to him. Blaise think about what you did to him. Think about how much it must hurt him. If you were the one who was cheated on, if he was the one who went to the clubs and brought home a random guy and committed the 'accident' with him, how would you feel?"

"I would be hurt."

"And would you take him back?"

"Yes I would."

"No you wouldn't, you're just saying that because you want him to do the same. But it doesn't work that way Blaise, he gets to choose what he wants, you don't get to choose for him."

There was silence between the two of them again and then Blaise muttered an excuse to leave again.

If only Blaise turned around as he was leaving Draco's house then he would notice an owl flying out of one of the windows.

Draco turned and went up to the guest room which Harry was staying in just in time to see the owl fly out the window and Harry shutting the glass behind him.

"Harry, what was that?"

"I just sent a message to Ron and Hermione. I thought they should know that I'm not eaten by death eaters and that I am fine."

"Alright, did you want to go back to bed or is it an early day for the Great Harry Potter?"

Harry smiled at the blonde and pushed passed the blonde, "Well then, the Great Harry Potter shall brush his teeth as he does not fancy his Great morning breath."

Draco smiled before he laughed out that it was hardly morning when it read 2PM on the clock.

Hermione just hung up the phone when there was tapping at her window and she started to tear when she recognized the owl to be Hedwig. Partially sobbing, she opened the window to let the owl in and called out for Ron at the same time.

Ron was trying to get in contact with owners of some of Harry's favourite hangout places but grabbed hold of the door frame to keep himself steady in recognition of the owl.

Hermione almost hurt Hedwig as she was trembling so much in her anxiety to get her hands on the letter form Harry.

_Dear Ron and Hermione,_

_I just wanted to inform you that I am alright and am regretfully sorry that I did not take you both into more consideration as I decided not to contact anyone. Please inform those who need to be informed that I am alright and rest assure that I will be for the time being. I just need some time to think things through as I am sure you have been in contact with Blaise. Please stop searching for me. I will be found when I want to be but in the mean time, I just need some time to myself and myself does not include everyone around me. Please stop worrying, I am fine and hopefully I will be with you both shortly as I do not know how long this 'alone time' shall take me. We need to talk and all I have to say at the moment is that you were both been right and I admit to my mistake. You win. I just need to wallow in my own self sorrow for your victory. Hope you two are doing well._

_Harry_

Hermione was crying at her happiness to hear that Harry was alright but when she looked up it was too late for her as Hedwig took off as she was reading the letter and was almost out of sight in the sky.

Just then there was a knock on their door and Ron ran to open it. It was Blaise who just Apparated over to their house.

"Blaise, we just got an owl from Harry, he's alright."

Blaise looked up at Hermione and his eyes were brimming with tears.

"What did it say?" he asked

"That he's alright and that we shouldn't worry. We should tell everyone who needs to be informed that they should stop looking. I guess I'll stop the bank transfer from Gringotts. It's violating his privacy if we continue filing for permission to look into his transactions."

Blaise nodded and couldn't help but hug her. It was such good news to hear that Harry was alright. In fact, he was so happy about the news that he ran out of the door and Port keyed back home to inform everyone of the news Hermione just received.

If Blaise stayed a little longer or stopped to take a breath he would have noticed the strange way that Harry used the same words as Draco did in their conversation a few moments ago about not wanting to be found. So instead Blaise went back to his place and did what was requested from Harry without giving the letter a second thought in the joy from the news the letter delivered.

Blaise was in fact too busy wondering why he wasn't the one who received the letter himself but instead it was Hermione who received the letter. Though Harry was obviously friends with Hermione and Ron longer than he was, it was different. They did not know him like he did. Then, Draco's words rang through his head all too clearly for his liking. _He gets to choose what he wants, you don't get to choose for him._

It was now time for Blaise to sit down and think long and hard about what he did and this was what he dreaded the most. He was afraid of it and was postponing it for as long as he could. To face the fact that he was wrong was not something he wanted to do because this might mean that he could lose Harry forever and he would only have himself to blame.


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

"What are we doing tonight Draco?" asked Harry who just finished reading Mitch Albom's _Tuesday with Morrie_.

"Well I was thinking of mixing up our routine a bit today." replied Draco coolly. He had to play it casual if he wanted Harry to go along with this.

"Like what?"

"Well, I thought we could go clubbing today." replied Draco who hadn't even lifted his eyes from the book he currently had his nose buried in.

"Clubbing? But I don't even have clothes to wear. I've been wearing your clothes for the past few days."

"I have clubbing clothes too you know."

"But I think it's a bit too soon."

"Soon? You've been here with me for a week now."

"Yeah, after a relationship that lasted four years."

"Alright, well you can stay here if you'd like. I'm going clubbing."

"But, I don't want to stay here alone."

"The invitation for company is still open to you."

Harry thought about this, he had to admit that Draco took his mind off of a lot of the negative feelings he developed for Blaise. He would still be a mess if it hadn't been for Draco always thinking up new ideas for activities to do during the day.

"Alright." agreed Harry as Draco all but jumped off the couch in excitement.

"Good, I've got something I think you would look fantastic in."

A few hours later both Harry and Draco entered the club a few blocks from Draco's house and made the grandest entrance since the Yule Ball.

Draco wore a nice tight black t-shirt with dark green pants that rivalled the tightness of his shirt. Harry on the other hand wore a red button down dress shirt with black pants that had been way to tight for him.

Immediately when the two walked in, it felt as if everyone stopped to look at the two of them. This couldn't be the case of course because what could be the likelihood of everyone staring at the two as they made an impressive entrance anyway? But it certainly felt that way. Quickly some who recognized Draco immediately clung to them in hopes of going home with either one of the two.

"So Draco, who is this?" asked a tall blonde man with a gorgeous smile and an even more gorgeous body currently looking on with great approval to the newest member to the night club.

"This is Harry Potter and you may not touch him." replied Draco smoothly and Harry could feel himself about to throw a fit from Draco telling people his name but he stopped protesting as he realized that no one threw themselves on him.

"Well Harry, I'm Blake and I would love to show you around the dance floor."

Harry smiled and gave one last unsure look at Draco before being dragged off to the dance floor.

Draco took a breath and wondered how his life had taken such a turn in the past week. Could he deal with Harry Potter staying at his house?

Of course, as if he thought of anyone else for the past years.

"Hey Draco, who's the hot one?" asked one of Draco's friend's.

"He's Harry Potter. An old school mate of mine."

"And?"

"And what?"

"There's more. I see it."

"What are you talking about?"

"Well, he's wearing your clothes isn't he?"

"Yes but that's because-"

"Draco, don't give me excuses."

"But it's true, he just got out of a bad relationship and-"

"Draco, that's not what I'm talking about. I'm saying that you never let anyone even wash your clothes because they might wash them wrong but you let him put on your clothes like they belong to him. There is something more there than friendship between you two and I know it."

"Look Marco, he is just a friend."

"Then why is it that you haven't even looked at another man since your grand arrival?"

"Well that's because we just arrived."

"That's not the Draco you are famous around here for and you know it. I've known you ever since you started coming to this club three years ago. You have a thing for him. It's a childhood thing isn't it?"

"And what if it is?"

"Well then, I'd say you were out of luck seeing as how he's over there dancing really close with another man."

"Look Marco, you've had a thing for me for years and I know it. I never slept with you because our friendship is going to get all messed up."

"How are you so sure?"

"Marco, look at all the guys you bring home. Have you forgotten Tim so soon?"

"Tim was different."

"No he wasn't. You left him right after you had your fill with him and you two had been great friends."

"That's because I met you."

"And what happens when you meet another me? You'll drop me too? Look, we're friends and nothing more. Just like me and Blaise."

"Ah, the guy you brought in here who refused to bring anyone home with him because he had someone back home waiting for him?"

"Yeah him, he's a friend to me. And he's someone who is also gay and who is my friend just the same. I have never had any desire to sleep with him."

"Maybe he just isn't as good looking as I am."

"Marco, look, I said no and for the last time stop asking me."

"Well Draco, if I can't have you, no one else can either."

Draco looked alarmed at the other man and was frozen in place as he watched Marco walk up to Harry and stick his tongue down the man's throat. The problem had been that Harry didn't protest. Immediately following, the two walked up to Draco and Harry smiled at the blonde, "Draco, this is-this is-"

Harry turned to look at the man draping over his shoulder waiting for a name.

"Marco, name's Marco, nice to meet you Draco." said Marco with a wink and started to lick Harry's neck in many places.

"Come on Harry it's time to go home." said Draco bitterly.

"But Draco, we just got here."

"We have things to do tomorrow, let's go."

"Can he come?"

"No," said Draco firmly, "Let's go."

Harry glared at Draco as the man just ruined his fun. Draco just couldn't see Harry happy even for a little while could he?

The next day Draco glared at Harry as the man walked down the stairs half naked. Harry only bothered taking off his clothes rather than put on some pyjamas the night before.

"Good morning Draco."

Draco glared and didn't reply which Harry thought to be quite peculiar seeing as how he did not recall doing anything deserving of such treatment.

"What did I do? What's going on?"

"YOU, were flirting with Marco."

"Yes I was." stated Harry who looked even more confused.

"And you're not allowed to."

"Why not?"

"Because he only wants to sleep with you to get back at me."

"Draco, you are far too full of yourself. Marco is really nice, you just have too much of an ego and he didn't even know you. This is just like you, the moment someone shows any interest in me, you think they do it because of you."

"But it's true."

"What makes you say that?"

"Because before he came to dance with you he was talking to me and he said he was going to use you to get back at me. We have known each other for three years now. And he's always been pining for me."

"Then why not be with him?"

"Because he's a friend of mine and I don't want to ruin that."

"Draco, you told me how you sleep with people all the time, why is he any different? Do you love him or something?"

"No."

"Then what is it?"

"Let me put it this way, would you sleep with Ron?"

"What? What kind of question is that?"

"Would you or wouldn't you?"

"No, of course not, he's my friend."

"Then there you go. Marco is a friend to me and no matter what gender he is or what gender I like to bring back with me from the club, he is still a friend and that is all I can ever see him as."

If Harry held any more suspicion for Blaise and Draco being anything more than friends, this moment confirmed that there could be no possible way the two of them would ever be anything either than childhood friends.

With that feeling of reassurance, Harry felt more confident about himself now. He had been feeling so unattractive since the break-up with Blaise which caused him to not want to bother finding anyone for he thought other's would never want him if Blaise, someone who claimed loved Harry so much, would cheat on him.

The next day the two went to the club again, though if anyone asked Draco why, there would be no way he would be able to answer that question. This night had been different though, Harry's confidences were up since the night before and the fact that people at the club were actually trying to win Harry over did not stir that confidence at all.

"Draco, come dance."

"No, I don't want to."

"Why not?"

"Why should I?"

"Because I'm doing it and if I broke up with Blaise and a week ago, you can dance with me."

Draco thought about it, he really did make Harry start clubbing with him anyway and reluctantly allowed Harry to pull him to the dance floor. The contact Harry made could not be said to be insufferable either.

When it started getting late in the evening, Harry brought over a man who he had been dancing with for a full fifteen minutes now.

"Let's go Draco."

Draco looked at the man with blonde hair that almost matched his own, "with him?"

"Yes, you've got someone with you, why can't I bring someone too?"

Draco looked at where Harry was focusing his attention on and decided it probably would be in his best interest to bring the man home. It would not do well to have Harry think that he could get all the guys and Draco himself could not even get one. So Draco let the man who currently draped himself around his shoulders to follow him and Harry home, all the time not noticing how much of a resemblance the man Harry was bringing had to himself.

When the two pairs had reached Draco's home Harry brought the man he had with him to his own guest room as Draco brought over some drinks for his own guest.

"So, you fancy him." stated the man currently sitting on his couch.

"What?"

"The one who lives with you, the one with the glasses and the peculiar scar."

"Oh, he's a friend."

"Naw, I can tell this type of thing. You fancy his pants off but you know what? I think he likes you too. He just doesn't know it yet."

"That's rubbish."

"Naw, a lot of people are like that. They just haven't come to realize what the heart wants yet. But someday they will."

"He doesn't want me, he just got out of a bad relationship that lasted for four years, that's quite a commitment."

"Yes, but I bet this man he had the commitment with is somehow connected to you."

Draco didn't say anything as he did not intend on denying the fact that Blaise is his best friend so the silence between them stretched.

"How would you know this anyway?"

"I'm the queen of queens, I am able to tell these things like I can tell the difference between black and white. So, what's your name?"

"Draco, you?"

"Craig, so Draco will we be getting something done or will we be sitting here talking all night?"

"Well," stalled Draco but he heard a giggle from above the stairs and it clearly belonged to Harry so he decided, "something will get done, I just thought we might have some drinks first."

Draco and Craig sat and drank most their night away until Craig insisted that they continue their conversation on a bed and possibly with little or no amount of talking.

**AN:** Thanks **Agnus Dei**, **fifespice**, **inumoon3**, **Oreopet**, **doxie**, and **Semma** for the wonderful continued support, it helps a lot.

Thanks **ShatteredxDream, ****Elektra107**, **Lelimo**, **Sheree**, and** Drovna Malfoy** for the review as it was much appreciated.

Very special thanks to **orlin** for wonderful reviews every time. Your sweet words always make me feel so much better. Thanks for reading. And right now it is a 15 chapter fic so there's a long way to go. Anything can happen within the next 10 chapters.


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6

It was too early for there to be knocking at Draco's door but it was so insistent where Draco knew that if he wanted anymore sleep, the knocking would need to be stopped by himself and that meant getting out of bed.

Draco opened the door and the insistent knocking stopped which was the only relief to this event as the one knocking the door happened to be Blaise Zabini. With alarm bells going off in Draco's head, he clumsily mumbled a greeting as he quickly excused himself and went up stairs. Careful not to enter the guest bedroom to give Harry's position away, he went into his own room as quickly as he could.

Draco quickly took a pen and a piece of parchment to write a message to Harry and sent his owl off.

"Craig, I need you to get dressed and wait in my room until the man from the other room comes in here."

Sighing quickly he ran into the shower and took the quickest three minute shower, got dressed and ran downstairs to meet with Blaise.

Harry woke up to the consistent knocking and opened his eyes to see Draco's owl at his window. He opened the window before the man in his bed woke up.

_Wake up that guy in your bed and sneak him over to my room when he's dressed. Blaise is here._ Was all it said and Harry got to work waking up the man and told him to quickly get dressed as the note instructed.

Harry quickly woke up the man in the bed and got him dressed despite all the questioning protests.

"Go to the room across the hall and make sure you're not seen."

"Alright, will I ever see you again?"

Harry gave him a peck on the lips and heard Draco's voice downstairs, "Blaise, come with me to the kitchen, I don't know what you want to drink this morning. I myself could do with some coffee."

After Harry heard noises in the kitchen he quickly pushed the man out his door, "Make sure you're not seen when you're going there." he whispered after the man.

The man was obedient and Harry saw him carefully make his way to the other side of the hall. Harry slowly closed his door so there was a crack left ajar for him to see through. A moment later the two men from last night both walked towards his room as they made for the stairs that just so happened to be next to his guest bedroom.

Blaise poked his head from the kitchen, "Draco, who are these people?"

"Oh," replied Draco nonchalantly, "They were with me last night."

"Both of them?"

"Two is better than one."

"Oh," responded Blaise, quite shocked at the response, he never saw Draco as the kinky type though he didn't know the other man was a homosexual until their second year at Hogwarts, "Well, if that's what you're into."

Draco opened the door for the two of them and they left as Harry watched the whole exchange from his room.

When Draco closed the door Blaise looked a bit nervous with what was on his mind. Harry was definitely on his toes as he watched this happen, what in the world was going on?

"Draco, I was wondering if I could perhaps take up one of your guest rooms. It just doesn't feel as proper sleeping in the bed without Harry with me."

If Harry was in the position to say anything, he would have been struck speechless. This was not what he was expecting from the way Blaise was acting. He wondered if he truly knew Blaise as well as he thought. They were together for four years, but after the incident, everything seemed rather foreign to him. Sure he remembered everything the two did together, he remembered the anniversaries, the remembered the vacations, the road trips. But did he know Blaise? Know the man inside and out, knew the way the man walked, the way the man spoke, the words he spoke with an accent or the words he spoke with a different tone than the others? Did he know the man's smiles?

"Sure." Harry heard Draco agree and Blaise gave the blonde a hug before smiling and making an excuse to leave and pack some of his belongings.

When the door shut Harry came out of the room, "Draco, you just said yes to him living here."

"Yes, I know. I just did that."

"Why? You remember that I'm living here right now too right?"

"Yes, but what excuse could I say that would make sense for him not to live here. You just have to be more discrete and no more going out clubbing." stated Draco firmly, though he knew that keeping Blaise at such close proximity was just asking for disaster, there was an upside and Draco couldn't help but revel in it.

"But, what if he finds out I'm here?"

"Just be very careful, you snuck around at school all the time, I'm sure you can do it now."

"But this is so dangerous."

"Yes, and? If you could do it at Hogwarts then use what you learned in real life. You can do it, just make sure you don't get caught."

Before anymore protests from Harry, Draco pushed the man back upstairs to tidy himself up and get ready for the arrival of their new guest.

Harry quickly took a shower and put all of Draco's clothes which he wore into Draco's laundry basket and put on his own washed clothes which he arrived with. He made the bed and cleaned up the mess from the night before. When he stood at the door he could not tell anyone lived there for the past week.

"Wow, you are actually good for something." said a voice behind him and he nearly jumped at the unexpected sound.

"Draco, you scared me, don't sneak up on me like that."

"Perhaps I like to see you squirm."

"Evil."

"Brat."

"Spoiled."

"Ungifted."

Harry was about to continue their feud when there was a pop and he ran into the bathroom of the guestroom he was in.

"Draco, could you help me with my bags?"

"Sure." replied Draco as he quickly assisted his best friend and as he picked up the bag he realized that this was going to be a long and painful stay.

"I guess I'll take the bedroom at the top of the stairs." said Blaise and Draco got worried.

"Which one?"

Blaise shrugged, "Does it matter?"

"Oh, no of course, I just wanted to know which one you would be wanting."

"The one beside the room I don't like."

"Oh, alright."

"Why?"

"Nothing, I just wanted to know, this is my house and-"

"Sorry Draco, I just, I want to know where Harry is and this mystery and his hiding is just so unnerving that I hope he will jump out of a corner one day and just tell me he wants me back. So much for hopeless dreaming."

"No Blaise, dreaming is sometimes the only thing that keeps one going. It gives them something when there is nothing." whispered Draco which meant only for his ears.

The past two days were brutal for Draco and Harry. Whenever Harry moved, he moved around Blaise at all times, making sure the other man did not know of his presence. Then Draco was there to make sure Harry was seen and deal with having less time to spend with Harry, the latter being the worst of all unfortunate events. After spending so much time with Harry and having it all work out so well, the only word to describe the situation is evil at it all being taken away.

Things at Draco's house were pretty boring as nothing else was on his mind except making sure Harry wasn't caught that he held no time to think of anything for Blaise to do besides sit there and read a book or just lounge around complain about how Harry was gone.

All things were boring at Draco's place until one night when Blaise woke up to a sound from the next room which he was certain was home to no one. The man jumped out of bed immediately and ran into Draco's room, waking the other man up with a start.

"Blaise what in the world are you doing?" yelled Draco who was not the nicest of people when woken up from his rest so suddenly.

"Draco, there's someone in the house."

"What are you talking about Blaise?"

"In the room next to mine, I heard noises from there."

"That's insane Blaise, no one can get into the house. Maybe it was a bird or something."

"No, it was inside, I'm certain."

"Fine, we'll go check alright?"

"Alright, but bring your wand with you."

Draco rolled his eyes but in his mind he was trying to figure out how to get Harry out of sight when Blaise came to see the room.

When Draco and Blaise were walking down the hall, Draco proclaimed loudly, "Blaise, there is no one in the house, you are just being ridiculous."

"Shush, Draco, be quiet. They'll hear you."

"Blaise, it was probably the house falling asleep or something, the wood moves and all that. We were in Hogwarts for so long, you must be used to it all by now."

"But this isn't Hogwarts and you're house is newly built, why would it need to 'fall asleep'?"

When they both arrived at the room the two stood in front of it quietly for a moment. Both not wanting the door to open for their own reasons but Draco knew they would have to get this over with if they wanted to get any sleep tonight so he pushed open the door.

"What do you see Blaise?"

"Nothing yet, but we need to turn on the light. Maybe if there is light, we'll see something."

"No you will not turn on the light, my eyes cannot take it, we are both going back to bed and that will be that. Tomorrow I am going to throw you out the window for this foolishness."

They were about to turn when Blaise turned around and saw something that caught his eye in the room.

"Wait, Draco what is that?"

"What is what?"

"The stick on the table, is that a wand?"

"No."

"Yes it is, _Lumos_."

Blaise walked into the room and picked up the wand on the table beside the perfectly made bed, "Hey, this looks like Harry's wand."

"Don't be silly, that is not Harry's wand."

"Yes it is, I've lived with him for so many years, I'm sure it is his wand."

"Blaise, it's late and you miss the man. Wands also look very similar, now give it to me and go back to bed."

"But whose wand is it if you have your wand and I have my wand?"

"It's probably one of my extra one's. You think that I wouldn't have extra ones with the war raging on? I'm surprised you don't seeing as how you were dating the man all the death eaters were after."

Blaise blushed and admitted that, "I never thought I would need extra ones.'

"Well, good thing the war is over, now go back to bed and do not wake me up or else there will be a war even bigger than the one with Voldemort."

Blaise went back into his room and shut the door behind him as Draco tossed Harry's wand back on the bed and whispered for the man to be more careful or another scar will be on Harry's forehead to match the famous one.

**AN**: Haha, it takes a while to thank everyone individually so just, thanks everyone who reviewed, it's very nice of you and it's very much appreciated.

I would like to give an extended thanks to **orlin** for very lovely reviews that I always look forward to recieving and reading.


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7

"So Draco, I've decided to sell the apartment." commented Blaise casually.

"You what?"

"It's already gotten a lot of offers and I'm planning on giving half of what we get for the apartment to Harry. That is if he ever shows up, or else I could always keep it at Hermione and Ron's place for the time being."

"But what about you're belongings? What if he wants to keep the place?"

"Well, I didn't think about that, I guess if he wants to keep the place, I could always get him a place like that one. I don't know what to do with our things though. Since Harry's not with me, I don't find that I can stay there anyways, so there's no point in keeping the place."

"Don't you think you should consult with Harry first?"

"Yes, but I'm afraid of the reply."

"What are you talking about? The reply is the most important part of this whole ordeal."

"Yes, and that is what I am afraid of. I'm afraid that he won't reply, and then what? I will have no way of contacting him then."

"I still think you should try to tell him. I'm sure if you tell him what you are planning to do with the apartment, he would reply."

"Yes, but I'm afraid of that too."

"Blaise, you two have been together for four years, you should not be afraid of him."

"Yes, I know that but I can't help but feel a little scared when it comes to Harry now. I feel like I need to watch everything I do because if I do something else that's stupid, he will really never forgive me."

"And do you think that's healthy for a relationship? Even if he forgives you and takes you back, you still have to watch everything you do, what are you going to do about that? Watch every thing you do for the rest of your life?"

"If it means I get him back then yes, I want him back Draco. I don't think anyone understands how much I need him in my life."

"Blaise-"

Just then an owl tapped on the window and Draco went to open it to let the owl in. The letter had been addressed to Blaise Zabini.

As Blaise opened the letter, all Draco could hope for had been that the letter did not bare the name of Harry on it. Not because Draco didn't want to share Harry or deal with Harry being attracted to anyone but him, but that he really felt that the two of them should not be together.

Blaise read it and gave Draco a small smile, "Someone wants to see the house, so I'm going to go tidy it up a bit before they get there. I'll be back in a little while."

Draco nodded as Blaise took out a Portkey. Blaise's presence no longer filled the room after a tug to the navel.

Draco took out some food he prepared for Harry and brought it upstairs to find that Harry's room held no one. He looked around a bit until he heard noise coming from Blaise's room.

"What are you doing in here?"

Harry sat on Blaise's bed and held the silver exploding star he gave the other man on their first date official, "He still has this."

"Well, he does still love you."

Harry looked around the room and noticed that most of the items Blaise brought with him had been items that meant something to them both. Items that Harry had given him or items they bought together on a trip or something from their past.

"You think this is the way to be together? Do you think that this is the way to show each other that you love one another? With items?"

"Well, items are all we have."

"You have memories. Shouldn't that be enough?"

"I don't know, well, of course we have memories, but, with this I know he loves me and I know he thinks about me."

"He shouldn't need items to show you that he loves you. There are other ways for example, not cheating on you."

"But Draco, some bad things happen with good reason."

"And what would be the good reason for cheating on you?"

"I wouldn't marry him and he wanted to prove to me that he's something worth having."

"There are other ways. He didn't have to cheat on you."

"But it had been my fault that he cheated on me. If I agreed to marry him, it would not have happened."

"And if it's that easy for him to go off with someone else, if something so simple will make him turn the other way, do you want that?"

"No, but you don't understand, I love him."

"Even after all he's done to you?"

Harry looked at Draco's face and he knew that he had never seen that expression on anyone's face before, not even Blaise so he assumed it to be a very confused look, one that only Draco could pull off.

"I know what you're thinking Draco. That I shouldn't love him after what he did to me but we have been together for four years, it's hard to just let that go down the drain."

"I know but you can't live in the same house again once it's burned down."

"But you can rebuild where it burnt."

Draco sighed, he could not win this, nor did he want to be the one to change Harry's mind. Firstly, he knew that Harry is one stubborn wizard and also that the other boy will only understand when time is right and Draco could do nothing but accept that this simply just isn't the right time.

Harry walked over to the bed and on the bedside table lay the Gryffindor tie Harry gave Blaise, naming him an honorary Gryffindor, "He still has this old thing. I gave it to him the day I told Hermione and Ron about him and he still has it."

Draco did not reply but inside his heart broke a little as he realized that Harry and Blaise really loved each other quite a bit.

Harry ran his hand over the silk tie and remembered that night. He gave Blaise the tie to tell the other boy that he finally told his friends about them and Blaise had been so thrilled. For weeks Blaise thought Harry felt ashamed of him being the reason Harry's closest friends had been kept in the dark about their relationship but that night, Blaise had been proved wrong and showed just how much Harry wanted the world to know they belonged to one another.

"Can you forgive him?" asked Draco who not only wanted to break the silence but also wanted to know for himself.

A tear slid down Harry's cheek and neither could tell if it had been for how much he loved Blaise or for releasing the man's anger for the betrayal, "I want to."

**AN**: Thanks everyone for your wonderful reviews and special Thanks to **Oreopet** for the wonderfully sweet review.

Also, thanks to **Morena Evensong **for the great review. It really helps that someone understands how I'm trying to write the three off as.


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER 8

Blaise had not returned until late that night and he had not returned sober. Blaise Zabini came home as one very drunk wizard.

Both Harry and Draco had fallen asleep by then, or so Draco had thought. Harry stayed awake in his guest bedroom on the other side of the bed so if he fell asleep and Blaise came back, the man wouldn't find him there. He thought about what he said to Draco earlier that day. Harry really did want to forgive Blaise but he didn't know if he should. One part of him told him that if he forgave Blaise it would only make the other man think that he could get away with cheating on Harry again and would be taken back again. The other part of Harry told him that most important things should be looked now that he spent time away from Blaise, or was it closer to someone else? Either way, so much weighed for him to let go of Blaise and he often doubted that he had a choice at all.

Laying there on the ground and hearing Blaise stumble back home made Harry wonder many things, the most important one questioned whether Blaise made a habit of this whole drinking ordeal.

Harry listened as he thought everything over, perhaps something would happen that would change his mind and perhaps make up his decision on whether or not he would be forgiving Blaise.

The sound of each heavy and slow foot step rang in Harry's ears and disrupted the ground he lay on yet he stayed motionless and focused all his hearing on the one sound cutting the night silence. Each thump hit his heart like a bullet and he didn't know why it would have such an effect on him but it did and he just accepted it. Then he understood what the pain meant when he waited for the footsteps to end because the footsteps didn't end. The man kept walking and the thumping soon got too loud for comfort and Harry gripped his wand but that uneasiness soon became replaced with alarm as the footsteps passed his doorway and kept going.

Harry's eyes widened as what this insinuated. The possibility of what this meant made his heart beat so loud that he became certain that earth quakes would start soon. The grip on his wand became so tight that he snapped out of his Riviera from the crack of his wand and he looked down to see a line begin. He sat up and watched from his distance as Blaise loudly stumbled into Draco's room. When the door opened and Blaise entered, Harry turned his head so that he faced forward and looking at the shaded dresser he sat in front of. He had to be seeing things as there could be no way that just happened.

Harry stood up as he heard something fall in the room across the hall and he slowly made his way across the hall to see what happened, and also to see the truth. There could be a possibility that Blaise had actually passed out on his own bed in the room beside Harry's and all of what just happened was a result of too much thinking and laying on the floor. But alas, voices came from Draco's room and Harry's mind almost went into retraction mode. Still walking forward but each step weighing so much that the effort became almost beyond overwhelming, Harry finally reached the door and didn't bother to brace himself as he knew it would give him a chance to run the other way.

The door opened to reveal Draco struggling inside the arms of Blaise Zabini and Harry's heart crumbled before him. Questions upon questions ran through Harry's head and he became glad that his hand still held door knob because if it didn't, he would have fainted right there from the overwhelming degree of shock he currently underwent.

Draco looked up at him and his eyes went wide as he knew what was going through Harry's head when the other man just stood there blinking. Draco struggled harder to get to Harry and explain to the other man that Blaise has never done anything like this before but the drunken man's grip stayed strong and his struggling only ended up tiring him out. Draco watched helplessly as Harry blinked once, twice, and a third time before turning around to leave the room.

As all hope seemed to be lost, Blaise chose this time to mumble the only word he had spoken since he entered the house, "Harry." and Harry turned around to stare at the two who melded almost into one. Harry thought it had been over, that his position gave way and he had no choice but to live with Hermione and Ron but from the look of the scene before him, that had not been the case as Draco looked just as shocked and frightened as he felt yet Blaise currently directed his words to the man in his arms.

If there could be one thing that held the possibility of hurting Harry more would be what just took place and the single thought running through his mind had been that the two had the nerve to play around with Harry. Making Draco pretend to be Harry when the two worked together to break Harry's heart. There could not have been more rage running through Harry's body than at the current moment and he wondered if so many people would have died during the battle if only he felt this amount of rage towards Voldemort. But of course, Voldemort had not played kinky games with his boyfriend. Tears ran down Harry's cheeks as he turned and left too soon to witness Blaise exhausted and falling on top of Draco, trapping Draco between the body and the bed.

Draco quickly pushed Blaise off of himself and ran after Harry but it had been too late as he watched Harry get pulled into the key chain he held and disappeared from Draco's house not knowing the truth and creating an explanation all on his own.

The worst part of all of what happened had been that Draco could do nothing to get Harry back without giving away the other man's position and that would only cause the already raging man to become even more enraged. So, Draco turned around and levitated Blaise back to the other man's room, making sure the drunken man hit his head on something at least once despite their long lasting friendship. Draco decided that his friendship with Blaise seriously had its consequences and they really started to present themselves as of late.

Draco's image had been the last thing Harry saw before the pull at his navel began and brought him to a place where the pain didn't hurt so much and immediately being away from the scene and arriving at his destination calmed himself and he could almost feel the rage flow out of his body.

Harry turned around and took a deep breath at arriving in the middle of the forbidden forest, exactly where he had intended to. In addition to the dangerous magical creatures that lay within these dark woods, Harry had just arrived and a raging Harry had been known to be more dangerous than any magical creature in any forbidden forest.

Knowing that he now held the upper hand to anyone or thing that came upon his path, he took his looked around at his darkness and allowed the darkness to consume him right after he let out a cry of anger that could be heard miles away.

The next morning Harry woke up and knew that his eyes would betray the emotions from last night as he had cried himself to sleep. The worst part of last night and having heard his name being said had been that he didn't know who his anger should be directed at. Was it Blaise who betrayed him? Or was it himself for not knowing earlier? Or could it be at Draco for lying to him and pretending his support and, in the end, being right? After all these questions, Harry still felt as though there had been another question that right in front of his face that he couldn't see but could be just as important, maybe more than his current queries.

There had been something else he had to take care of and he dreaded this all night long. Having to return to the house and confront the two on what they had both done had been inevitable and Harry knew it. He had no idea how he could tell both of them that- he had no idea what he could say. What possibilities did he have to say on something so dreadful and so horrible? Blaise had not only betrayed him once but apparently many times, Draco on the other hand had pretended to be a friend of Harry's but had probably been laughing at him the whole time. What if the two had planned it all together? What if the whole time that Harry had been there, Blaise knew and they both laughed it up as Harry carefully avoided Blaise? How could he be so blind as to not see this coming? Obviously the two former Slytherin's had been former lovers so what would stop them from being lovers behind Harry's back? All those times Blaise claimed he had meetings in London and left for days on end had all been lies and the conversation Draco had given Harry had to have been a lie as well, a trick only to keep Harry guessing.

It had not taken long with this path of thinking for Harry's rage to rise again and he stood up despite being a mess of leaves and mud. He gripped his wand and took out the port key. He arrived at Draco's place once more with the tugging feeling in his navel.

Being a little disoriented, Harry walked to the edge of his guest bedroom and had just been about to step out of the safe concealment until he heard voices and decided it would be in his best interest to hear what the two plotted behind him.

"Look, I'm terribly sorry for last night Draco, please say something."

There hung silence and Harry became confused again, the pieces just did not add up. The two should be laughing and making a spectacle of Harry but they were not.

"Draco, please talk to me, it's not as if we did anything. I had been drinking and I missed Harry, I guess all the pent up sexual energy just caused me to act on impulse. I guess I really thought you to be Harry and so I did what I did. I am sorry, how many times do I need to apologize for you to forgive me?"

Silence rang on as Blaise and Harry both waited for an answer from the blonde which never came.

"I don't even know why you are so angry at me, I don't understand why it effected you so much."

Silence still screamed through the house as a response had been waited for until Blaise came to a conclusion.

"Oh, my." exclaimed Blaise as he took a step back from the blonde who finally looked up at the sudden change in demeanour, "Draco, you want me don't you?"

"What?" asked Draco whose eyes quickly became wide enough to rival Moody's eye that came out of the man's head.

"I've seen the men you bring home, the black hair, you bring home men who resemble me. You're in love with me aren't you?"

Draco stood up and advanced on Blaise who quickly backed up until he hit a wall, "If you ever suggest anything so vile again I will let the Slytherin within me loose and you will be the sole focus of my rage, do you understand? There are some things friends just don't do with one another and being lovers is definitely where the line is between us."

Blaise had been thoroughly taken back by Draco's sudden downpour of anger at the mere suggestion.

"Draco, what is wrong with you? Why are you acting like this? I simply questioned the possibility. Why else do you always choose the dark haired men to bring home with you despite all the blonde and sandy haired men asking for you?"

Draco glared at the other man whose face positioned inches away from his own and turned around making his way the stairs causing Harry to quickly and quietly conceal himself behind the door, "Do not bother me while I'm in my room Blaise, you are not welcome in there. If you even think of coming into my room you will be cursed so hard, you will end up back in Canada without a port key or an apparition spell."

"Draco," called Blaise who received attention from the blonde as a result, "I just wanted to tell you that I never thought of you as more than a friend. Even though not many of you from Hogwarts will believe it, I really love Harry and I think I always will even though he's gone. There are just some things I cannot let go of and he is one of them."

Immediately after Blaise had confessed his feelings, Draco turned and entered his room. He really did not need to listen to Blaise rant on about his feelings especially after Harry left so he shut the door firmly behind him and locked himself within his room.

Draco hid in his room looking through his shelves and took out a box beneath his bed which held many pictures of Harry at school with his friends and even a few taken by Colin with Blaise. A few more minutes of flipping through pages of pictures in his collection, and a knock sounded itself at the door causing the rage to ignite within him again. Draco put the box back and went to the door with his wand to put Blaise in his place but instead, he saw Harry Potter at his door.

Harry smiled and Draco knew it to be the apologetic smile which Harry used often, "Hey Draco."

Draco opened the door wider to let the other man in his room until his eyes went wide, "Where's Blaise?"

"He left just a little while ago." replied Harry shyly and walked into the bedroom, "Draco, I'm sorry I ran out last night. I guess I just didn't know what went on between the two of you. I first thought that Blaise did this all the time and then when he said my name I thought you two play some kind of twisted game which involved you pretending to be me when you two, you know."

"Then what made you come back?"

"I had to confront the two of you until I port keyed into the guest room and overheard the conversation. I understand what really happened now and I want to just tell you that I'm sorry for thinking such a thing between the two of you. You two are friends and when you told me that, I should have understood that sometimes friends are just friends and can't be anything more."

"Well, I'm glad you understand now."

"So you forgive me?"

"Of course, it had been a misunderstanding and you just didn't know. Of course you should suspect Blaise to be cheating on you with such a good looking man."

Harry smiled and after taking the image in front of him in, Draco smiled back in return until he realized the state of things.

"You are a mess."

Harry looked down at himself and realized that he really did with all the mud and leaves sticking to his clothes and face. He blushed and had just been about to admit that he spent the night in the forbidden forest but Draco beat him to it.

"Go take a shower and I'll have some clean clothes for you ready."

Harry smiled and left Draco's room with new decorations of mud and leaves.

**AN**: Thanks for the reveiws everyone.I ask you all to bare with me, it's the whole point of the story. Special thanks to

Dezra, Morena Evensong, and Know Thyselffor understanding the story's faults to be part of the outcome and for the wonderfully sweet compliments.

If anyone has any questions, feel free to Y!M me at or send me a message on LJ (bluehearts).


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER 9

Hermione closed the window and watched as the two owls flew out of her window to deliver their messages. She meant to send the owls earlier but it kept getting pushed back so she decided she had to get them out today at the latest and she let out a breath of accomplishment as she watched the owls fly off into the distance.

Hermione took a seat at the dinner table as Ron entered and yawned his wake for the morning. After getting a cup of coffee, he sat down and joined his girlfriend at the table and picked up the Quidditch magazine from pile. He hardly finished the article he had been reading before there came a knock on their door so Ron got up to answer it.

The door opened to present Blaise who entered and smiled at him. Ron brought him into the kitchen to join Hermione and she smiled back then continued reading the article from the newspaper she had before the interruption.

"So I came to tell you both that I sold the apartment." said Blaise who smiled nervously at them.

Ron could be heard chocking in the background and Hermione swiftly looked up at the man, newspaper and article erased from her mind, "You what?" asked Hermione a little too loud to pass for normal.

The smile on Blaise's face fell as he shifted his gaze to the floor, "Well, since Harry and I aren't there anymore I decided to sell the place."

"And where is Harry going to live?"

"See, I thought that if he hadn't been living with you and he is still able to hide from everyone, he must have a place already on his own. But I've also came to give you his half of the payment. It's only fair that he get his half of the money for our apartment. His belongings, I've thought about it and I thought I could give that to you guys as well. If not, I could open an account at Gringott's and have them moved there."

Ron's turn to speak arrived and he took up his rightful place as Harry's best friend, "You mean Harry doesn't know about this? You sold the house without Harry knowing about it?"

Blaise blushed his shame as he tried to defend himself, "Well-"

Ron's eyes flared as he advanced on the man, "How dare you? How dare you sell Harry's home when you betrayed him? Do you think you can just shove him aside now that he's realized that you two shouldn't be together? Do you think you can just get rid of your past after you screwed up the relationship that had been shit to start with? I told him that there could be no way you would ever be good enough for him. I told him that you would only hurt him and that you aren't worth the toilet he shits in but he didn't believe me. He didn't believe me when I told him that you quite possibly could be the worst thing to happen to him. He had faith in you, he believed in the two of you and you hurt him. Not only that, but you drove him out of the home you both lived in for years and then you sell it the moment things don't go your way? You sell the house without him even knowing about it? How dare you come in here, into our home and think that we will clean up the mess you made?"

Ron had been so angry that Blaise now leaned against the table as Hermione stood up and glared at the intruder.

"What else can I do?" retorted Blaise, "He's gone, not even just walked out of my life type of gone, he is gone. Has he been here? No, has he been anywhere? Not that anyone knows of. I can't just idly sit by and wait for him forever."

Hermione's eyes flashed as she pushed Ron off the man almost with his back pressed against the table only to close the space between the table and the man, "You did not wait for him, that is why he is gone now. You tell us that you want him back, that you love him but you have shown nothing but lies. It is true that you know Harry in ways that we don't but understand this; you don't know Harry where it matters. You don't know that he had a bad childhood, you don't know that his emotions are written all over his face, you don't know that he has been so afraid of you cheating on him for years now, you don't know all the smiles he has, you don't know the way his eyes shine when something good happens. You would never know that because all you know about him is that you can screw him and that he can screw you back. You have been with him for four years and you have not been able to see how hurt he had been to choose you over us. You couldn't wait for him and so he left and here you are trying to defend yourself. Well I can tell you right now, you have never been more wrong. Even more wrong than letting Harry choose you, even more than ignoring his heart when he tries to talk to you, even more than letting him love you."

Her face had been so close to his that she had to move back to slap him properly.

The slap was so hard that it sent Blaise's cheek to hit the side of the table. He put his hand on the pain but got up as he saw the corner of a letter in the middle of the pile of papers at the center of the table. He picked it up and read it quickly, looking up at the two who returned confused looks at the change in mood.

Blaise stood up the whole way and took out his Portkey as he held on tight to the letter from Harry.

Ron's brows furrowed as he watched the man, "What in the world do you think you're doing?"

"I have a score to settle with a friend of mine."

"Where are you going?"

"To find Harry."

"Harry never told us where he is."

"No, but Draco all but flaunted it in my face." replied Blaise and he Portkeyed out of Hermione and Ron's rage.

Draco just finished reading the letter from Hermione and had no idea what to make of it. He had to admit, this girl would rival his manipulative skills with the best of them. The letter proved to be vague yet so confusing that he did not know if Hermione approved or disapproved of what he had done.

_Draco, _

_I know he's with you. You hid him from us even when you knew everyone had been frantic looking for him. Least he is not on the streets. _

_Hermione _

Draco read it a few times trying to figure out if there could be a chance where Hermione showed any angry towards him for hiding Harry or if it was simply relief that he kept the other man off the streets. He opened the drawer in the hallway and slipped the letter inside before making his way into the kitchen to make a hot pot of cocoa. He knew Harry particularly liked cocoa and he wanted to reassure the other man of his concern.

Draco flashed the many smiles Harry would throw his way through his head as soon as the man finished his shower. Thoughts of Harry's smiles were running through his head when it happened.

"You lying backstabber." raged Blaise as he pushed Draco down hard against the wood.

"What are you doing Blaise?" asked Draco who had reached for his wand and gripped it tightly.

"He had been here the whole time and you never told me. You pretended that you didn't know where he hid and here he had been the whole time."

This rendered Draco speechless as he didn't know what to do when caught. For one thing, if he ever did anything wrong, he had never been caught.

Blaise shoved him one more time harder into the counter, "You backstabbing jerk. How long have we been friends? Why would you do this to me?"

Draco didn't answer as he just stared, shocked, at the angry man in front of him.

Blaise moved the letter into view and read, "_I will be found when I want to be…_"

Draco didn't say anything as his own words echoed back into his head but written by Harry. Blaise saw this as defeat and picked up the wand he had been reaching for at Draco's throat, "You knew how much it hurt and yet you hid him from me. You pretended to be my friend this whole time, I even asked if you knew where he was and you said no. You said 'no' Draco, you were supposed to be my friend. Do you love him? Is that it? You wanted him for yourself so you hid him from me? Where is he Draco? Where is he so I can tell him the truth? Did you sleep with him? Is that why you never told me? You were trying to land him? I knew you had something for him for years but I never knew you would sink so low as to hide him from me.

"We have been through so much and this is how you repay me, by telling me lies so I would leave him and then hiding him in your very own house from me. Bloody hell, I slept in the room right next to him didn't I? I knew you would be able to find a way to make things work, truly a Slytherin at heart.

"Is he in here right now, Draco? Did you just finish screwing him? Did he come to you all vulnerable and sad so you took this opportunity to lie to him? I have so many questions and I know that when I get the answers it will all explain how you have been so selfish in hoarding him away from me. You manipulative, betraying, prick. How could you do this to me? We've been friends forever, how could you do this to me?"

Upon getting no response, Blaise grabbed the front of Draco's shirt and lifted him off the counter to lead the way upstairs. Draco almost tripped at the shock of the sudden movement as he obeyed whatever Blaise wanted from him. There had been no use in fighting when things showed themselves to be over, when he reached the top of the stairs, he would be found guilty of lying to his friend and keeping Harry away from him. A part of him felt absolutely ashamed of himself, the other part of him told him that he did the right thing in keeping Harry away from this man who had been willing to curse his best friend over the first show of mistrust.

The two stood in front of the guest bedroom just as they had the night Blaise thought there to be an intruder in the house, the room right beside the one Blaise had taken residence to for the past few days.

Blaise turned the doorknob and pushed the door open in one motion and tears welled up in his eyes when he saw Harry standing in the room, wet and naked.

**AN**: Thanks to everyone who keeps the reviews coming. They tell me that at least, someone out there is reading my fic.

Another special thanks to _Morena Evensong_ for the wonderful review. I am absolutely astounded by how well you are getting this fic. I look forward to reviews from you all the time. Thanks a bunch.


	10. Chapter 10

CHAPTER 10

Harry stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around his waist with a rather nasty feeling that something awful was going to happen and he would rather cover at least half his body when this happened. He walked to the drawer where Draco kept some clean clothes for him and picked from the selection. After having spent such a long time picking out an outfit to wear, he figured nothing bad was going to happen and it was just an aftershock from having spent the night in the forbidden forest so he dropped the towel to get dressed.

Just as Harry reached for the fresh pair of underpants, the door swung open and he immediately shifted his attention to the door and froze. He stared at Blaise and the man stared back, he felt so trapped. Draco was right behind the man but there was nothing Draco could do to help the situation anyways.

Harry couldn't say anything, so he let Blaise break the ice for all of them.

"Harry, what are you doing here?"

"I-ah-I'm putting on clothes?" replied Harry as he cursed himself for making things sound so bad.

"I see." responded Blaise with his arms across his chest, "Why?"

"Because I just took a shower." answered Harry feeling a bit more confident than he had a few seconds ago.

"And what have you been doing to need a shower?" asked Blaise but he continued before Harry or Draco could answer, "Have you been screwing my best friend for a while? Or did this just start? He is the reason why you stayed with me for so long isn't it? Did the last four years mean anything to you?"

Harry watched as Blaise ran the thoughts through his head. He heard the conclusion spill through the man's lips, and he saw the pain that ran through the man as he collided with the conclusion, "Draco and I haven't slept together. He just let me stay here for a few days."

"While I was in the next room, I bet you both had yourselves a great laugh that night I heard you, it was you wasn't it? And my best friend," Blaise turned his attention to Draco, "lied to me and told me I was being insane. You lied to me."

Harry brought the attention back on Blaise, "You cheated on me, after four years of being together, you cheated on me with another man. How can you be angry with Draco for protecting me?"

"Protecting you? How was he protecting you?" retorted Blaise angrily.

Harry's eyes furrowed as he hastily yanked on a pair of pants with his gaze never leaving Blaise, "How was he not protecting me? He kept me from you didn't he? You hurt me, and he kept you away from me. He protected me when you stabbed my heart with a knife and twisted it."

"Harry." pleaded Blaise, "I'm sorry about that, I really am. I didn't mean to hurt you, you don't understand what happened, him and I weren't supposed to-"

"Don't say that Blaise." interrupted Harry firmly as he tried so hard to control himself, "I've already heard it before."

Blaise opened his mouth to respond but all three of them were interrupted by a pop sound and there, standing in the middle of the room was Hermione Granger.

"Stop!" commanded the new intruder.

The three stared at her as they listened to her command and obliged.

"Well?" asked Blaise as the silence simply stretched on.

Hermione snapped out of her Riviera and continued her thought, "Blaise, you don't hold any right to get mad at Draco for all of this, for any of this. This is your fault to begin with. You should not have cheated on Harry in the beginning."

Blaise was about to plead his case when something clicked in his head, "Wait, you knew."

Hermione opened her mouth to respond but Draco beat her to it, "Yes, and what's it to you?"

Blaise took a step forward towards the woman, "You knew and you never told me. How long have you known?"

Hermione debated telling the truth and settled for just that, "I've known since the beginning. It made sense, the only place he would be, would be the last place you would look."

"But I did look here, I asked Draco if Harry was here." replied Blaise.

"Yes, but you didn't search through it like you did all the other houses did you? You did not search through his spare rooms or under his bed to see if Harry hid himself away there. You did not check every corner in Draco's house, did you?"

"I thought he might have been here." retorted Blaise.

"But you didn't check, Blaise. It's the last place you would look, you probably called all the hotels in England and all the hotels in Toronto but you never thought to check in the very house you stayed in."

Blaise held his gaze with Hermione's, "But you knew. You knew where your friend was and you didn't tell me. Why didn't you tell me? Harry and I have been together for four years, how could you not tell me?"

Hermione took a step towards the man as anger boiled in her veins, "How could I not tell you? Do you not remember the conversation that just took place at my house a few minutes ago? I explained why I would never give Harry and you my blessing. You hurt him Blaise. Someone who hurts my friend does not deserve him."

There tears in Blaise's eyes but he refused to cry in front of Hermione or Draco or Harry. Blaise took out his Portkey without meeting any of their eyes. His movements were quick and swift so decisions were made quickly.

"Wait, Blaise." said Harry gently and the man stopped what he was doing and listened, "Blaise, I know what you have done to me. I know you cheated on me and you betrayed me. But I still love you, Blaise. I can't stop thinking about us."

Draco's heart stopped as he heard this. He didn't get the chance to speak much tonight but this was definitely not what the wanted to hear. Especially not from the man who meant the world to him but he kept on listening. This was when Draco finally realize what it meant when people say that knowledge is like a drug because no matter how much the knowledge could hurt him, he continued to listen and continued to take in that knowledge.

"But after all that, Harry-" responded Blaise.

"After all that, I realize that I still love you. I know what happened and it was my fault for not marrying you. I forgive you Blaise."

Then Harry and Blaise embraced each other like misunderstood lovers and all Draco could do was stare as it all happened. It felt like Draco was watching something horrible happen but having no way of stopping it. And with a movement from Blaise's hands which were wrapped around Harry's back, the two were gone as the Portkey was activated.

Draco stared at the spot for a while before he was brought back to reality by Hermione clearing her throat in the room.

"They won't appear again no matter how long you stare at the spot." stated Hermione calmly.

Draco glared at the girl and turned to leave the room but she stopped him with her simple yet powerful words, "He doesn't love him."

He turned to see what she was talking about but whether she was talking about Blaise not loving Harry or Harry not loving Blaise was lost to him, too bad he didn't care at the moment. He wanted to hear what this woman was speaking of.

"I know when Harry is in love, I've watched him through the years. And I don't see the sparkle in his eye when he looks at Blaise."

"But he just said that he loves Blaise."

"Yes, he loves Blaise. But he doesn't love Blaise."

Now Draco was thoroughly confused as to what this woman was talking about and the expression on his face portrayed just that.

"I mean that he loves the idea of Blaise. He loves the idea of them because they were together for four years. He loves how they held it together for so long. But he doesn't love Blaise. He can't love Blaise."

Draco still looked confused. He knew what the woman was trying to say but he just could not bring himself to believe the words.

"How can anyone love someone who hurt them so badly? They can't. Harry is with Blaise because he is afraid that if he enters the world alone, without Blaise, that he won't find anything else. I'm not saying he loves you, though it's pretty evident that you still have feelings for him, but he does not love Blaise." explained Hermione clearly.

Draco looked at the woman for a while, "What do you mean by 'still have feelings for him'?"

"Oh, come on, I've known you for how long? I've watched you throughout the years. Don't you think I pay attention to the Quidditch games or in class or in the halls? Everything you have ever done was to compete with Harry. Trying to get his attention because you never knew him. You thought that Harry was someone with everything handed to him. You thought that Harry was treated like a God all those years so you thought that in order for you to get attention from him, your only hope would be to beat him so you competed. What a logical way of thinking Draco. What would make the world's most perfect person notice you? By being on top of him, then he must notice you, mustn't he? If you beat the perfect man at something, he would have to see that you were just as good as him, or even better, good enough for him. So you competed with him, at Quidditch, at school work, at magical and physical skills. Oh yes Draco, when you thought my head was in a book all those years, you never knew that I was watching it all. I watched as you pined for him all those years, trying as hard as you could to get his attention, and it worked, sort of. You became his greatest enemy, his greatest rival. After all those years of hearing about him from your father, you were finally worthy. You were worthy enough to be his rival, you were worthy enough for him to hate."

Draco didn't say anything as he focused his attention on the girl. It wasn't that he agreed with the girl but it wasn't that he disagreed with her either. It was more a realization of the situation as she spoke. And somehow, by the look on his face, she knew that too.

"I know it's hard to take this all in at once and I know this is all from your side. But I also want to tell you about Harry's side as well. If you did not spend all that time going after him, he never would notice you, this is the truth and I'm telling you now. You may not like to hear it but if it weren't for your efforts, Harry may not even come to notice that you are alive right now. But that is what matters isn't it? The fact that you did something about it instead of doing nothing and letting life go by is what makes the you now different from the you which you should be. It was your choices, it was your actions that made you who you are today."

"But none of it mattered." replied Draco with enough unease to sound like a whisper, "Harry's still not with me."

"You can't look at it like that, Draco. There is a reason he is not with you, and that reason is four years. Not love, not because he wants to spend forever with Blaise. It's four years, it's the four years they were together, it's the four years they dedicated to each other. And honestly, even after all you did to us in school, I still choose you over Blaise for Harry any day."

"Why's that?"

"Because there are things you can just tell, a feeling that there is something there. There is something between you and Harry that Blaise can never share with Harry. And I think that somewhere in Blaise's heart, he knows it too. He knows that Harry and you hold a connection that he can never live up to, that is why he is holding on to Harry for as long as he can. He does, even after he cheated, still loves Harry with all his heart and I know it. But there are just some things that I know about Harry and he may think that he can live with the thought of being cheated on, but he can't. I'm also not saying that Harry secretly loves you or that he ever pined for you. I'm just saying that there is something between the two of you that Blaise and Harry don't have."

"But that's the problem isn't it? There may be something between Harry and me, but what if he never realizes it? And he's back with Blaise now, it's not like I can do anything about it. There's nothing I can do about that. They are together, and they seem happy. So, no matter how much I tried and how much I have changed, it doesn't matter. We are still not together and I'm at the end of trying so hard and losing him time and time again."

"But Draco, you don't understand-"

"No, I understand perfectly. He and I are never going to be together."

"But Draco-"

"No, don't try to change my mind and make me feel differently about this. It's time I give up Harry and that's exactly what I'm going to do. It's over between him and me and I know it. I've just been hanging on for too long. But now I know, I know what I am to him now. I'm nothing and I'm going to end this feeling of being useless and meaning nothing to him."

Hermione wanted to set the other man at ease but there was nothing she could do or say without lying because, truth be told, she was in the dark as to Harry's feelings for Draco. She hoped that Harry felt the connection but what if she was wrong? What if he didn't feel anything for Draco at all?

**AN**: I would like to thank everyone who read and/or reviewed this fic. Even if you don't review or havn't or stopped, I would like to thank you for sticking with this fic for so long. It is finished, I just need to edit the last chapter. There are only a few more chapters after this one so it won't go on forever.

I would like to give special thanks to **Oreopet** for the wonderful reviews that makes me smile.

I would also like to give **Pink Cherry Blossom** a very special thanks for the wonderful review that took forever to read. It really made me smile. I have edited or totally re-written a few of my old fics. If you like, you could always read them over. Thanks for reading my other stories and this one as well. You're review was wonderful.

Also, thanks **Lyonessheart** for the review. It's very cute and encouraging.

Thanks to **Morena Evensong** for the continuously wonderful support. It really gives a boost to the confidence. Thanks.

Thanks **Fefs** for the review, I didn't think it was meant to be mean.

**Lykaios Nyx**, I liked that scene too! haha yeay, you see the connection.

Thanks **JadeLilyMalfoy** for your support. Which graduation fic are you talking about that I wrote? Thanks for reading my other fics too by the way. 

**Know Thyself**, thanks for the review and haha, all in due time. Though I'm pretty sure Blaise won't be getting physically hurt any time soon...

**orlin**, thanks for the lovely review and I'm glad your computer is doing well. I get so scared when something goes wrong with mine. My whole life is on there. So, I get a bit unnerved.


	11. Chapter 11

**Note**: This chapter is posted due to **Fefyssssss** request. I hope this makes you feel a little bit more at ease.

CHAPTER 11

Blaise squeezed the hand in his own as he looked around the apartment that was almost empty. That was when it hit him that he sold the place and he didn't get the chance to tell Harry before now so he turned to the man beside him in confession, "Harry, I sold the apartment." he stated softly.

Harry squeezed his hand back, "I know, I heard when I was at Draco's."

Blaise was worried all over again at the mention of Draco's name. Sure, Harry said he still loved him, but that still wasn't doing anything to ease his worry, "Harry, I know you told me you still love me, and I love you more than you will ever know. But my problem is that I won't ever truly know if you will forgive me for what I did."

"Look, Blaise, I think that us getting back together means a lot as it is." said Harry firmly. He believed what he just said but he was also afraid to be hurt again and because of this feeling, he never wanted to speak of the event ever again. If he was reminded of what happened that night in the apartment, he felt like he just wouldn't be able to let it go.

Blaise, however, did not feel the same as Harry did and pushed on the subject further, "But what about what I did? I still haven't fully apologized to you for-."

Harry interrupted and squeezed Blaise's hand tighter for attention, "Look, let's not talk about it and just let it go. It's in a place I never want to return to again. It's in the past so let's just keep it in the past."

Blaise wanted so much to push on but this was about Harry and not him. So, whatever Harry wanted was what Harry was going to get, "Alright Harry, if this is what you want. I just want you to know that I love you and I promise I won't ever do it again."

Harry smiled and looked away before focusing on Blaise again, this time with a genuine smile, "So, let's start all over again. Let's look at this as a new beginning and look for a new place, maybe not in Toronto, maybe not even in Canada. What if we move back to England?"

Blaise was definitely glowing with happiness for how easily Harry dealt with their situation but it never left his mind how uneasy he felt at the idea of moving back to the place Draco lived, "But what's wrong with living here? You don't like it in Canada?"

Harry patted his partner's hand reassuringly, "I love it here, it's just that perhaps our new start should be where we first started everything. Perhaps back in England, maybe even close to Hogwarts where it all started."

Blaise loved the idea and nodded as the two walked out of the almost empty apartment but the thought of Draco being closer never stopped burning in his mind.

Three weeks passed and neither of the two knew where they were going to live. Neither of them could find themselves to agree on a place they both wanted. The relationship changed, Harry no longer wanted an apartment and Blaise desired no house to remind him of how easily he could lose Harry to Draco. Every time Harry brought Blaise to see a house or a town house, the man became thoroughly insulted and defensive. Soon, the two thought they would be living at the hotel for the rest of their lives if this kept going. Harry saw no problem in looking at a house but also could not bring himself to relive the old life with anything that could remind him of the event.

Even though Harry enjoyed being with Blaise again and having the man around him, everything felt different now. Whenever the two made love, Harry felt a little foreign to the whole encounter afterwards. It didn't feel as it did for the past four years. Nothing felt the same anymore. The waking up next to Blaise felt comforting but awkward, the kisses no longer made his stomach twitch with butterflies, the touches did not electrify his skin anymore but instead left an invisible layer of guilt and disgust if only he would admit this to himself. In his mind, this was the right thing to do as a boyfriend and a lover. Forgiveness is a sign of love and he forgave Blaise, a man he loved. The only problem was that he didn't know if he could live with this feeling forever.

Then came the day Harry realized that he never told Draco how thankful he was for the care from the other man, "Blaise." said Harry, knocking Blaise out of thought as he stared into his morning cup of coffee, "I just realized that I never thanked Draco."

Blaise looked up at the sudden comment and thoughts were running though his mind like wildfire, mainly negative thoughts, "What do you mean?"

"I mean that for the whole time he helped me. I never got a chance to thank him properly." said Harry casually, not noticing the alarm from the other man.

"But, what are you going to do to thank him?"

"Probably say thanks?" commented Harry as he was totally lost as to what could possibly be misunderstood about thanking someone.

"Oh, is that all?"

Harry looked at Blaise with absolute confusion, "Yes, what else could I do?"

"Oh." replied Blaise as the same negative thoughts ran through his mind but he also understood that Harry held as much right to leave him as much as he did in betraying Harry.

"Would you like to come with me?" asked Harry still confused at the suddenness of his lovers tone.

Blaise opened his mouth as if to comment but he shook his head in refusal, "No, it's alright." he replied gently.

Harry shrugged and brushed off the attitude as it being too early in the morning and disappeared in the fireplace.

Harry arrived at Draco's house to be greeted by no one, at least no one visible. From above, Harry could hear that Draco was clearly entertaining someone and he smiled yet did not understand the panging feeling he felt in his chest. So he took it as not having the opportunity to thank Draco himself and pushed that uncomfortable feeling aside all together. It was unfortunate that the feeling stayed with him as he rummaged around the house looking for a pen and a piece of paper to write on. The least he could do was write a letter of appreciation to the man who hoarded him away for so long and risked his friendship with a man he was best friends with for so many years. Also, he wanted to make useful of the fact that he traveled so far and did not want to make the trip out for nothing.

After Harry wrote the letter he felt a whole lot better at having done what he set out to do. Harry read the letter over one more time and smiled at the end product though it took him four tries to get across the message he wanted to portray. He tossed the completed product on Draco's coffee table and used '_incendio_' to erase the evidence of the other attempts.

As Harry made his way to the fireplace to make his departure he recognized the voice of the man accompanying Draco and his chest twisted a little more as a gentle yet fake smile graced his lips. He recognized the voice that whispered sweet nothings into his ear and licked his neck in the most perfect way. It was Marco, the man from the club. So, Draco wasn't lying about Marco pining after him then. The peculiar thing about this discovery was that Harry didn't understand why the idea of Draco giving in to the man made it more difficult to breath.

So Harry decided not to think about the situation any longer and flooed through the fireplace back to his hotel with Blaise.

Blaise returned his gaze to his coffee as he could not find it in himself to blink in fear that if he did, he would miss when Harry returned to tell him everything was all over. He deserved it after all. After being so unfaithful to the man he loved, he deserved to be betrayed. He didn't deserve to be here any longer. He did not deserve to be with a man so perfect anymore and he decided he was going to leave. The only problem was that he could not bring himself to stand up and make the move to walk out the door and away from his love. Oh how much he regretted what he did. It was hard for him to even come to terms with actually hurting Harry so bad. He scolded himself so many times before and now on what he did. How could he do this to Harry? Hermione and Ron were right in blaming him because he deserved shame and not Harry.

He turned the cup in his hands and breathed evenly but slowly, how could he come to terms with actually leaving Harry? He couldn't. He could not leave Harry because he loved him so much. The only problem was that he knew Harry deserved better and he knew exactly who that better was. Blaise just found it rather difficult to accept that the better, the equal, the perfect was not him but Draco Malfoy.

But he was doing the right thing, right? Letting Harry off to be with Draco, he knew what they were doing or what the possibilities were of them doing what he held in mind. Because he deserved this, he deserved to be hurt the way he hurt Harry before. In some way, he hoped that Harry was doing to him what he did unto Harry because this would mean they were even, that in some way, his slate was whipped clean. His breathing quickened at the thought that perhaps, after this, they could both live the way they lived before, together and happy.

Blaise wanted so much for the two of them to just be how they were before, to be equal and to be fun. This was not fun anymore. Staying up after they made love to brush the other man's hair away and reveal the scar he could hardly bring enough courage within himself to look at. Lately it became staying up to watch the peaceful face because he was afraid of falling asleep and waking up to an empty bed. He was afraid of waking up to find that Harry realized that he could find better and just picked up and left Blaise alone, to wallow in his own guilt. He knew Harry never held a clue as to what Blaise did and this was how Blaise liked it and how he deemed to keep things between them for as long as he could. Because in Blaise's heart, he knew that Harry would leave him one day, that was why he pushed so hard for them to get married. But Blaise was the only one to blame for this and he knew it for when he first asked Harry to be with him, he knew that one day they would separate and there would be nothing Blaise could to do stop it.

Just as Blaise was going through the possibilities of Harry leaving him, Harry arrived and stepped through the fireplace. Blaise took his gaze away from the coffee in his hands for the first time since the man departed and stared longingly at the man he wanted to keep with him for the rest of his life.

"Draco was busy." commented Harry idly, still not picking up on anything that went through Blaise's mind.

"Oh? So did you tell him?" asked Blaise nervously as busy could mean anything.

"Well, I left a note on his table if that means anything." replied Harry who was currently trying to brush every bit of soot off his robes and ignoring the burning feeling he was currently feeling beneath every inch of his skin.

"And that's all?" asked Blaise who still remained at the table.

Harry smiled brightly to the other man, "Yes, that is all." replied Harry but if Blaise were more perceptive or more like Draco, he would notice that the smile plastered so brightly on the other man's face meant nothing but sorrow.

**AN**: Thanks again for all the wonderful reviews.

Special thanks to **Fefs**, I'm actually Canadian so Canada Day was the other day. Haha, my favourite author is from Brazil. Paulo Coehlo tis his name. He's amazing. Thanks for loving Hermione. This is the best I have written her I think. I was never a Hermione fan but now, I don't find it matters anymore. I like Harry and Draco. So, everyone else is just, neutral. It was just easier to put Hermione and Ron as bad guys.

**JadeLilyMalfoy**, actually... it was a little while ago that JKR confirmed Blaise's gender to be a boy. I can't remember where I even heard it but a lot of people said she confirmed it. Thanks for reading my fics.

**Know Thyself**, hehe, that closet idea is exactly what I would do if I ever got the chance to meet Dan and Tom.

**Lykaios Nyx**, haha, great understanding of the fic. Thanks for the wonderful review.

**orlin**, thanks for another wonderful review. Thanks for liking the Hermione I write.

**Morena Eversong**, thanks for the review. Haha, refence to Fefs special thanks. I have explained my version of Hermione there.

**Lyonessheart**, I'm so glad you like the story so much. And that sentence pretty much wraps everything up, yeah. I agree.


	12. Chapter 12

CHAPTER 12

Marco walked out of the bedroom feeling rather smug as he always did after a good shag. He knew Draco would be one of the best because it's Draco and that's that. Marco went to get a glass of water for himself and for Draco after all the activity, they both felt rather dehydrated. Walking to the cupboard, he scourged around to look for glasses and he quickly filled them both with water as soon as he found them. He wanted to return to Draco as soon as he could and perhaps do a repeat of what they just did but no such thing happened. Just as Marco made way to leave the kitchen, a note on the dinner table caught his eye and he set the two glasses down to pick up the note.

_Dear Draco, _

_Thanks for looking after me as I know it must have cost you a lot and yet you never once complained or made me out to be a bother. I'm sure you set plans throughout the day yet you put everything aside to accommodate me and I am very thankful for what you did. Also, thank you for taking care of Blaise as well. I'm sure he is very grateful for your care even though he won't say it. You both have a long history and I am sorry I got in the middle of it all. I hope you forgive me for disrupting the friendship between you two and that you will accept my gratitude for your care over me. _

_On a side note, I think I need to talk to you so if you would, perhaps contact me about a meeting we could set up. I know we're not friends or anything, but it would be nice to start somewhere. _

_Gratefully yours, _

_Harry Potter _

So, Harry hadn't gotten the chance to thank Draco yet and so only one thing could be left for Marco to do but his thoughts quickly got interrupted by a call to him.

"Marco, what's taking you so long?" asked Draco who obviously made his way out of the bedroom and getting closer by the second.

Marco's eyes widened and he scrunched up the note to toss under the table just as Draco entered the kitchen and leaned lazily against the door post, "Marco, where is my water?"

Marco smiled handsomely and lifted up a glass, handing it to the gorgeously beautiful man standing before him.

Draco accepted the glass seductively from Marco and tossed his head back, knowing full well of all the skin he currently exposed and downed the whloe glass of water.

Marco stood captivated by the sight before him, Draco Malfoy with his hair all tousled and beads of sweat on the pale smooth body accompanied by throwing his head back to drink water all the while with his gaze fixed on Marco himself.

Knocking the glass of water out of Draco's hand and letting it shatter on the kitchen floor, Marco jumped the man and unmentionables had been done on each other.

After they finished and both made their way to Draco's bed, Marco took a walk on dangerous grounds, "Hey, Draco."

"Yes?" mumbled Draco who had his eyes shut and his back turned to Marco.

"You know that man you came to the club with?"

Draco's eyes furrowed and his tone became defensive, "what about him?"

"Well, I know he stayed with you for a while right?"

"Yes, how did you know?"

"Oh, well everyone talked about it a few weeks ago. The guys you brought home that one night bragged about how they got to go home with you two."

Draco let out a breath and let go of the response, "What about it then?"

"Well, I just thinking it would be so rude if he never thanked you properly. I mean, you leant him your clothes and everything, all the while he probably never felt anything for you."

Draco pursed his lips together, "Well, it's not like I expected one anyway. And we left on rather awkward terms so it's understandable."

"Oh." replied Marco who's mind worked as hard as magic itself.

"Now, I'm going to sleep." said Draco with a yawn as he did not want to speak about Harry or his ungratefulness for what Draco did for him anymore, "Good night."

"Good night." replied Marco automatically as he waited for Draco to fall asleep before getting out of bed to dispose of the note.

Marco picked up the letter from the ground and flattened the creases. It clearly could be a beginning for the two but he wanted Draco for himself. He wanted Draco and the other man did not deserve it. Harry had Blaise anyways. Why should he be greedy and take Draco too? Marco decided to fold the note neatly and hid it in his wallet before returning to bed and wrapping his arm around Draco's smooth pale body.

"Come on, Harry." pleaded Blaise sounding almost too desperate for a grown man.

"No Blaise, I don't understand why we have to do this."

"It's not supposed to be anything more than dinner Harry."

"Yes, but that restaurant is so expensive. Why that one? We could always go to a cheaper one."

"Because I've been looking for ways to make it up to you for what I did. You have not been letting me do anything to ease my mind so I decided this is a great place to start this. I want to show you how sorry I truly am."

"Blaise, if I go with you, will you stop talking about what happened and just let it go?"

Blaise sighed, "Harry, I'm not going to let it go but it will ease my mind a bit."

Harry finally gave and flung his arms in the air, "Fine I'll go. But I'm not ordering anything too expensive."

"Why not? I have a lot of money left over from my father. Being pureblood has perks, I just don't know what happened to Ron's."

Harry turned and glared but Blaise smiled so he knew the other man just joked around though a small amount of bitterness could be noticed in the tone.

Blaise opened the door for Harry and all that ran through Harry's thoughts were how unnecessary the act was. But when the door revealed a smile that he kissed so many times, it felt a little better.

After the two ordered, there was the most awkward silence that fell upon them as neither of them knew what to say. It was plainly obvious what this dinner's purpose was but it did not make it easier on either one of them.

Blaise decided that he needed to break the ice, this whole ordeal was his fault anyways, "So, I like how they changed the place. The decorations and the colour combinations are much easier on the eyes."

Harry smiled in agreement, "Yes, the dark green and with gold trim simply just did not fit as well as this new red and with silver trim."

Blaise nodded, "Yes."

"Yes." replied Harry and they both fell into an even more awkward silence than before.

This silence was the reason why they were both so ecstatic to see Ron and Hermione enter the restaurant.

"Hermione! Ron!" exclaimed Harry as he stood up. Blaise stood up as well but was not as verbal about his joyous feeling.

The two looked over and asked to join Harry and Blaise's table. After a quick order from Ron and Hermione, the four sat in silence but this time, Hermione broke the ice properly, "So, Blaise, this is awkward to see you two back together again after what Ron and I said to you in our last encounter with each other."

Ron was obviously not as forgiving as his accompaniment and stayed quiet with his arms crossed.

Blaise looked a bit nervous before replying, "I truly am very sorry for what happened."

Harry's eyebrows furrowed, "Look, Hermione, Ron, Blaise, can we just forget about this? For me? I don't want to talk about it again. It's in the past and it is so much easier to forget that anything ever happened."

There was silence at the table as no one wanted to be the first to speak and disrupt this predicament but once again Hermione took her brave role and broke the silence, "Fine."

Blaise quickly followed with a nod.

When Harry, Hermione, and Blaise looked at Ron, the man glared at Blaise and refused answering anything.

"Come on Ron, for me. This isn't for Blaise, this is for me. We've been friends this long." pleaded Harry and this worked as Ron sighed and agreed with the rest of the group.

Ron was still angry until Harry broke out into a smile and his mind was set at a much better peace.

"So." said Harry, "What's new?"

"Well." replied Hermione cheerfully, "You remember how Neville and Lavender were dating?"

Harry nodded and leaned slightly forward in anticipation to hear the gossip.

"Well, apparently they both slept with other people on the side and now, they don't know who to get mad at."

There was silence at the table again but each for their own reasons. Hermione was silent as she was waiting for the fire to erupt in Blaise. She wasn't put in Gryffindor for not standing up for what she believed in. Ron was silent in annoyance at having to remember what Blaise did. Blaise was quiet because he did not know how to respond to this and he honestly felt very embarrassed and uncomfortable. Harry, on the other hand, smiled at it and brushed the comment off as nothing but could not muster enough of himself to reply to such news.

"So anyways." continued Hermione smoothly as she did not meet eyes once with Blaise, "that isn't the biggest part. Neville was sleeping with Dean who is still dating Seamus but Seamus still doesn't know what's going on between Dean and Neville."

Harry's eyes widened as he broke out into laughter and immediately followed by Hermione and Blaise laughing with him. Ron stayed silent in the corner but inwardly he was relieved that Harry felt so much better than before.

"You have to be kidding." said Harry, "I always knew something was up with Neville and Dean but I just never knew what it could be. Who knew it would be this complicated."

After the topic of Neville's love life died down, Ron decided to contribute to the conversation. By this time, the food arrived and the four of them continued their small talk while eating the meal, "So Ginny broke up with another guy."

Hermione looked at Ron sharply as she didn't hear of this but by the way Ron refused to meet anyone's eyes and the smug look he was currently casting at his food, she knew he was lying through his teeth to purposefully anger Blaise. She returned to her meal with no intention of correcting Ron in the slightest.

"Well, apparently, she was the one cheating on Dalas this time. That relationship will never work out though, if you ask me. They just cheat on each other back and forth and relationships just don't work that way."

The table was silent except for the clinking of the silverware and the porcelain.

"Anyways, Ginny cheated on him with a girl this time and he got so angry. Apparently it was a kick to his pride or something like that. He felt like he turned Ginny into a lesbian."

Hermione smiled and outwardly it would look like she smiled at the humour of Ron's comment which was the truth, to a certain extent. Harry smiled widely but if any one of the three were Draco Malfoy, they would be able to tell right away that this smile never reached his eyes. He was happy for Ron's contribution and so he allowed it to continue.

"Well, anyways, Ginny's planning on getting back together with Dalas anyways. I don't think it's going to last because in the end, cheating is still cheating." stated Ron firmly as he eyed Blaise angrily.

Harry cleared his throat politely to make the situation less awkward for Blaise and replied, "Well, it depends if they love each other and it seems like this is just how their relationship works so it's up to them to decide if they can make it work out in the end."

Blaise threw a smile at Harry and he smiled back before Ron noticed and responded bitterly, "Not when some things just can't work."

Harry smiled politely and after this, small conversations were used to fill the silence as no large topic was breached in fear of stirring up any more trouble.

To Hermione and Ron, they both knew Harry well enough to know that with the seed planted in his mind. All they needed to do was wait for everything to explode. Harry may be able to smile everything off and pretend none of it drew any connection with his own situation but they both knew that it would end soon and they couldn't wait for that to happen. This relationship was a sham from the beginning, how could Blaise ever be able to understand how important it was and how privileged he was to have Harry? Blaise could never treasure Harry enough and with the unfaithfulness, the man unknowingly proved just how right Hermione and Ron were.

**AN**: Thanks to everyone who reviewed. It's always good to know someone out there is reading my fic.

Special thanks, as usual, areto beposted. **Fefs**,you're welcome andI'm very gladI posted thechapter. I'm not sure when my next fic will be posted. I'm mainly working on smaller projects now. But in due timeI will start posting something again. I already have fics started, not finished yet though, soI'm not going to post untilI, at least, have an outline written for it. Thanks about the genius mind comment.It's verysweet of you. No,I havn'tgone through this before. I have been cheated on, once. But then again I can't really say anything because I was sort of cheating on him too. shrugs people drift and we got out of it alive. I'm honestlywrote this as it came to me. I wanted to be a bit angsty so maybe that's why it's so realistic. This is one heck of an angsty world we live in. Haha, how could you have knownI'm Canadian? Don't blame yourself for it. I'm very glad you've read Paulo Coelho too. He's so good. A bit too religious but it's still great.

**JadeLilyMalfoy**, haha, no... Blaise's gender wasn't confirmed in a book. At least I don't think so. I think it was in an article somewhere. But it is confirmed, somewhere, that Blaise has male bits.

**Morena Eversong**, haha, I live in Toronto so... I knew about all the gay marriage being legal and stuff. Yeah,I needed to throw some Blaise in there. When I was writing, it felt like it was so against Blaise and that the fic didn't show the extent to what Blaise felt. It's just so easy to blame the one who did the cheating that sometimes, people don't realize that it goes much deeper than that. It's actually researched that most people cheat on their spouses, not because they stopped loving them or started living someone else, it is because after they promised each other forever... they didn't get what else was expected to come from the relationship. Whether it be in the bedroom or just around the house. And I think that's totally understandable. If people say that for a relationship to work, you need two people. Then for a relationship to come apart, something must have gone wrong from both parties. It isn't always as simple as 'I just don't love you anymore.' It's sometimes 'I don't love you anymore because...'.

**Know Thyself**, haha, despite it would cause a lot of drama for that guy Blaise brought home to show up with a baby... alas, I've already gone through my mPreg phase. It's still a great idea for lot's of drama but thats' not how I'm going to end this story off. Thanks for the suggestion and review.

**Astyra**, haha, thanks for the compliment. You are such a sweet heart and don't shoot anything that might get you in trouble. Anything else, meh, go ahead. hehe


	13. Chapter 13

CHAPTER 13

Harry woke up to a brightly smiling Blaise who made breakfast and set the table. Harry scratched his head slightly and took his seat before he thanked the other man politely for the kind gesture.

"Oh, you're welcome Harry. Did you have anything planned for today?"

"Not that I know of." replied Harry not understanding how anyone could be this happy in the morning.

"Well, there is this nice place in England, it's not a bad place and fills both of our wants."

"Oh?" questioned Harry as he started eating the meal before him.

"Yes, and the people aren't asking for much. The ad said everything is new and clean. It's perfect."

Harry shrugged as he agreed. After last night with Ron and Hermione, he just wanted this awkwardness to move on and for him and Blaise to just leave the past behind. He couldn't take the constant reminder of his failure anymore.

Immediately after breakfast, Harry and Blaise headed over to the house in England. When they arrived, Harry stood transfixed at the sight before him as this definitely did not happen to be what he expected to see. The apartment looked exactly like the one him and Blaise currently lived in. Blaise didn't notice his unease and pulled Harry into the building with him. The two went to check out the apartment with the landlord and Blaise all but jumped in excitement as the apartment looked almost identical to the one they currently lived in.

"Harry look at the view from here, it's beautiful."

"Blaise, I actually hoped for something different."

"Why? It's close to Hogwarts and its back in England. What more do you want? It's perfect."

Harry's heart felt like it just constricted as he let out a breath, "Blaise, this looks just like our apartment now."

"I know, isn't it great? It would be just like redecorating, I'm sure we could visit our friends in Toronto from time to time and there's always the phone."

Harry became worried as he thought about it but Blaise continued before he got a chance to respond.

"Harry, everything can be just like it had been before." proposed Blaise and that snapped Harry and the constriction around his heart tightened at the thought.

"Blaise, it can't be that way anymore."

"Alright, no more clubbing, we'll mature a bit, that can be arranged."

"It's not that."

Blaise's perkiness immediately subsided as he looked at Harry quietly, all the while knowing the inevitable just had to happen.

"Blaise, we want different things in life now. What I wanted then is not what I want now. Things have changed and we just both have to move on with what we've got left. You and I have grown apart."

Harry turned to look off the railing of the balcony as he waited for a response from Blaise.

"But Harry, we can still make this work. It's not hard. We've lasted for four years now. Four years, isn't that something you want to cherish?"

Harry bowed his head in silence as he contemplated the memory of the four years they spent together, the truth had been that their relationship ended a long time ago and he knew it if Blaise didn't. That had been the reason why he declined Blaise's proposal so many times. Harry turned to face the other man slowly and tears could evidently be seen in those green eyes, "Blaise it's been over for a long time now hasn't it?"

Blaise gripped the railing as his jaw locked, refusing to respond to what Harry just said. He knew Harry spoke of the truth but he didn't want to admit it.

"I thought I could forget it but I can't Blaise. It hurts too much. Every time I look at you and every time we make love, I can't help but wonder where you have been. Every time I fall asleep, I can't help but fear that I will wake up to find that you left me for one of the men from the clubs. I thought I could forget about it but I can't. I thought I could let it go, but I can't. Every time I hear about someone cheating on someone else, I will think of you and what you did to me.

"Blaise, I just can't let it go, I thought I could, I hoped I could. I tried to pretend it never happened but I can't help it when the truth hits me in the face because it really did happen. I can't let it go.

"Blaise, I'm sorry." whispered Harry before he walked out of the apartment and out of Blaise's life.

Blaise watched the other man walk out the door and a tear slid down his cheek, "I wish you and Draco the best of luck, Harry."

Harry knocks on the door and Marco is the one to answer it.

"Oh." said Marco as his eyes glared at the man at the door, "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to see Draco." said Harry politely as he felt a fist wrap around his heart, refusing to loosen.

"Well-" said Marco but a voice behind him froze whatever he was about to say next.

"Who is it?" asked Draco as he stepped into view and eyes widened as he saw Harry standing outside.

"Hello Draco." greeted Harry as he found it increasingly more difficult to breath.

"Harry." replied Draco pushing past Marco to let Harry into his house again, "What are you doing here? Is everything alright?"

"Well, everything is alright if you consider that Blaise and I just broke it off."

"Oh." responded Draco as his eyes widened in surprise, "Why?"

"Because I couldn't take it anymore, I couldn't pretend anymore."

"Pretend what?"

"That I can forget about what he did. I can't forget what he did, I thought I could, but I can't."

Draco placed a wet hand on Harry's and the other man gripped onto the support, "How is he?" asked Draco.

"I'm not sure. But I know he'll be alright. He's strong."

Draco smiled and was about to speak when Marco cleared his throat behind the man. Both Harry and Draco turned their attention to the interruption and Marco signaled for Draco to speak to him in private. Not wanting to act the desperate and heartbroken fool, Harry gave Draco's hand one last grip before letting it go.

Harry watched as Draco walked off with Marco into Draco's study and closed the door behind them. Harry couldn't help but feel empty with the two behind closed doors. Suddenly, Harry missed the constricted feeling he felt earlier around his heart.

"What is it Marco?" questioned Draco confused.

"Have you forgotten already?"

"What are you talking about Marco? Forgot what?"

"His ungratefulness, are you going to let him take advantage of that?"

"Look Marco, I know that you wanted me for a long time but you know what? I still love him."

"This has nothing to do with the way I feel about you or the way you feel about him. It's his ungratefulness, after all you did for him, he never appreciated anything you did. He may have said he broke up with Blaise but what makes you think that he isn't just trying to use you again?"

Draco looked at Marco as he contemplated this but he hadn't been placed in Slytherin for nothing, "Look, I know how to manipulate people and I know that you've always wanted me. You're not one to just sit by idly and watch life pass you by. In fact, if you went to my school, you definitely would have been with my group. The thing is, we're grown up now and I know a lot more than I did before. I know when I'm being manipulated and used, and perhaps that person isn't Harry but you."

"Look Draco, this isn't for me. This is for you. If he had been so ungrateful the first time you took him in, what makes you think that he will be any better this time?"

"And this has nothing to do with your feelings for me?"

"Of course not, Draco. I have wanted you for the longest time, yes, but this is for you, not me. He only seems to come to you whenever he has problems with Blaise, if you keep letting this happen, he will just end up using you. He's playing you for a fool Draco and you just don't even know it. He probably never had feelings for you, if he did, he never would have gone off with Blaise in the first place. He would have stayed with you. You may love him with all your heart, but he doesn't love you."

Draco processed everything Marco said into his mind and he understood where this came from, everything Marco said had been true, Harry only ever came to him whenever problems with Blaise arise and Draco must stop being the escape route or Harry will just keep taking advantage of him.

Draco reached for the doorknob and left the room to Marco who did not join him and stayed in the study to listen for his verdict.

"Harry," Marco heard Draco call and the voice did not sound thrilled to be addressing the man, "You're going to have to leave."

"Draco- but why?"

"Because I have had enough of this. You never come to me unless it has something to do with Blaise."

"But I came to see you, not because Blaise and I are over."

"Well then, would you have come seen me when you had been with Blaise?"

"No, but that's because you two-"

"Yes, the friendship Blaise and I had is over now isn't it?"

Harry had something else to say but he knew what he did. The reason why Blaise refused to speak to Draco had all been his fault and Harry knew it so there had been nothing left for him to say. Harry stood up gave Draco a slight salute and walked out of the door that seemed to already be open for him.

There is a knock at Ron and Hermione's door and they open it all the while not feeling surprised at all for the invasion.

"Harry, take the room upstairs to the left. We prepared it for you." stated Hermione plainly and Harry smiled at her. She always knew him so well.

Hermione and Ron left Harry to his peace as there was no doubt he would need it after a four year relationship gone wrong.

**AN**: Thanks to each and everyone who took the time to review my fic, it truly is great to know that people are actually reading this.

Special thanks time.

**Morena Evensong**, thanks about the balancing Hermione and Ron thing. It used to be really hard to write them both as good guys. It was hard to write one of them as good guys nevermind both of them. So it's a good thing to hear, for me anyways. Thanks.

**Know Thyself**, all in due time my sweet. All in due time.

**Pink Cherry Blossom**, ah twists. They make the world move. You're predictions could not be any better. Hahaha, hope you enjoyed this chapter.


	14. Chapter 14

CHAPTER 14

Hermione and Ron gave Harry a day before they both dropped the man a visit.

"Harry, you alright in there?" asked Hermione quietly as she poked her head though and she saw Harry sitting on the edge of the bed holding neatly folded clothes in his lap as the man looked up at her.

"Oh, I'm fine Hermione." Harry replied politely.

"You don't look alright. Do you want to talk about it?" continued Hermione.

"Yeah Harry, I mean, you were in a relationship with him for four years." added Ron.

Harry looked at them both and they were both returning the look with very concerned expressions on their faces, "What are you guys talking about?" asked Harry absolutely exploding with confusing.

Both their eyes go wide as confusion struck them as well, "Harry, we're talking about Blaise, who are you talking about?" asked Ron.

Harry's eyes went wide with fear and he panicked until Hermione moved forward and placed a hand on his knee, "Harry, is it about Draco?"

Harry let out a sigh but didn't answer so Hermione pursued, "Harry, what happened with you and Draco?"

Harry contemplated keeping the information to himself but these were his two best friends. If he could not confide in these two then who could he possibly trust? "I went to visit him yesterday and he kicked me out of the house."

Ron said, "Well, there are other guys out there." at the same moment Hermione asked, "What happened?"

Harry almost entirely ignored Ron's comment as he answered Hermione's more important question, "I went to visit him, at his apartment. And Marco, a guy I met at a club was there with him. At first I thought it was nothing, but the more I thought about it, the more it hurt me and I don't think I can take it anymore. I can't keep hiding from the truth. The relationship Blaise and I lived with may have lasted for four years but I loved Draco since the moment I laid eyes on him. There are just some things you know, but I'm too late now. Draco's with someone else. And the worst part is, I think I knew it all along, I think I knew I wanted Draco all this time but I kept pretending I didn't because we were enemies, we still are right?" Harry looked at Ron and the other man simply shrugged at him so Harry continued, "I'm afraid of this feeling because I don't want to be in love with someone who is already in love with someone else. And this feeling is scary by itself, it's so strong, it's so big and it feels so certain but when I look at how the situation is right now and how Draco and I are, it is nothing like how it's supposed to be. Everything just feels so wrong right now."

Hermione took one glance back at Ron and then focused her entire self to Harry, "Look, I don't think that Draco loves Marco."

"How are you so sure?"

"Because I know. I've spoken to him and I'm not going to lie to you about it. He loves you just as much as you love him and to me, that is the perfect relationship. The thing is, I never held any faith that you and Blaise would be together because you guys just didn't click. There was just something missing between you two. But with Draco, it's there. You and Draco together, feel complete. You both feel like whole and that is the only way I can explain this. I'm no seer but this is all I can tell you from what I've gathered throughout the years. This isn't anything supernatural or creepy like that but from what I get from your body language, your words, the way you both act around each other. There is just so much between you two that Blaise felt bland, he just wasn't enough for you Harry and I think somewhere you knew it. That is why I think you stayed with Blaise for so long. He was safe, you knew that Blaise loved you and that he would always be there for you. But when that faithfulness was placed on the line, it reminded you of Draco. Draco was the one you turned to when this whole thing went down, everything points back to Draco. When the excitement was brought back into your life, you knew that this person is not the one you want to be that excited with. The one thing that made you stay with Blaise for so long was gone. Blaise was no longer safe and you didn't know what to do, so you ran to the one thing that was the most dangerous in your life. And then, by staying with something so dangerous for so long made you realize that it just isn't that bad. But when Blaise came back for you, you felt like the safety net was back. You are human, just like everyone else, the safe way was the easy way for you and so you took it. It was easy, it didn't need guessing because you knew that Blaise loved you despite what he did. The only thing was that you did not Portkey out of that apartment unaffected. You were marked by something so deep that you didn't notice until last night, at dinner. When Ron and I both reminded you of how threatened being with Blaise was for you so you started remembering just how dangerous being with Draco was and then you remembered how well it worked out. So you went back for it and you're just realizing that you love him."

"But, Hermione, what do I do now?"

Hermione stood up from the exhausting kneeling position next to Harry and shrugged, "You do what your heart tells you to. I think you already know what you need to do, you just need confirmation but this kind of thing, you can't have friends decide for you, you need to make the decision for yourself. Do what your heart tells you and there is no way you will go wrong."

Harry stood at the door again and weighed his chances. The first time he stood here, everything turned around for him and he found a sort of happiness that he never knew he could ever feel. The second time he was faced with the truth of what he did and was thrown out of the house. This time, anything could happen and he really hoped this time things would not turn out as they did the last time he stood here.

Harry knocked the door and waited as Marco opened the door. The man glared at Harry for a long time and each of them refused to back down from the other.

"What do you want?" asked Marco bitterly.

Harry glared and replied with equal amount of bitterness in his tone, "I'm here to see Draco."

"Well, he's not here." ground out Marco as he moved to close the door but Harry was yet to give up so soon.

"Well then." said Harry as his hand reached out to hold the door open, "I'll just wait for him in here." continued Harry and he moved into the house and settled himself on the couch.

At first Marco went upstairs and did his own thing but after a while, he just got bored and went down to the kitchen to fix something to eat. Too bad he wasn't hungry and there was nothing else he could do as he left his book in the living room where Harry was currently positioned. Finally Marco's boredom got to him and he entered the living room and sat across form Harry and started to read. Harry already picked up a book from Draco's book case and gave Marco no acknowledgment for his presence. This lack of acknowledgment bothered Marco more than it should considering it was from someone he didn't care about.

"He'll never leave me for you."

Harry looked up and stared at the man sitting across from him and knew why Draco would keep the man around. He was obviously good looking and he had an attitude to rival any Slytherin's. At that moment, Harry felt like his heart was so empty and that all the energy just ran out of him. But the feeling was wrong, it felt so wrong that he could not just sit by and idly let this happen, "That's not what I'm trying to do. I'm trying to tell him the truth about what's going on between him and me. If you truly love him, you will want him to be happy no matter how wrong it feels."

"But you don't deserve him. With the way you treated him. He didn't accept your letter, why do you think he kicked you out of the house? He doesn't want you, he wants me. Why would anyone want anything else?"

Harry stood up, "He may want you, but he doesn't love you. You don't have a history like we do."

Marco joined his height and realized that he and Harry were practically the same height, "And you think that matters to anyone? Anyone can have a history and your history with Draco was that you fought a lot. What kind of a history is that to make you think that anything can come of the two of you? He told me that you two fought a lot when you were both younger and do you think someone who rules the school would ever end up dating the scum he mocked in the halls? There is no chance for the two of you to ever be together so just give it up and leave."

The anger boiled in Harry and he jumped at the other man and they both fell to the ground with Marco at the bottom. At the sudden attack, Marco fought back and hit Harry's jaw hard. Harry elbowed the man beneath him in the stomach. Marco took Harry's head in his hands and slammed it against the coffee table and blood dripped down the side of his head.

Draco walked into his house to see Harry punch Marco in the nose so he dropped all the groceries he brought home and ran over to pull the man off his current resident.

"Harry what are you doing here?" yelled Draco angry but neither of the men knew who the anger was being directed to.

"I came to talk to you."

"I told you to leave."

"Yes, but this time it's got nothing to do with Blaise. I just need to talk to you."

"Don't do it." yelled Marco, "Don't trust him Draco."

Draco turned his attention and he looked as if he just noticed the man in the room, "What are you talking about?"

"He wants to hurt you." stated Marco glaring at Harry, "He's here to threaten you. That's why we were fighting."

"That's not true." yelled Harry immediately.

Draco looked between the two, one was lying and for once in his life, he didn't know who it was.

Harry and Marco looked intently at the blonde man in the room and Draco never felt more uncomfortable in his life. He loved Harry so much, but Marco was right and Marco was there for him when he needed someone. Before he could say anything Harry smiled and this only made him more confused.

"I guess that's all I needed to know."

"Know what?" asked Draco who was racking his brain out trying to find out the reason for Harry's words.

Harry smiled lightly and walked out the door without answering or looking back at what he was leaving behind.

Harry walked into Hermione and Ron's house and headed straight for his room. Hermione and Ron shared a look before Hermione went upstairs to check on Harry. When she reached his room, she found him packing his belongings and she stepped in, almost afraid to ask what her friend was doing.

"Harry?"

Harry turned away from Hermione to gather some personal items he left in the house and shut his bag before he turned to address his friend, "I just spoke to Draco."

Hermione saw the blood dripping down Harry's head and went to look at the wound. He let her take care of him as he needed the comfort.

"What happened over there? Did he do this to you?"

"No, Draco didn't do this. Marco did before he said that I went there to threaten Draco."

Hermione's eyes went wide at how the situation turned out, "What do you mean? Did you really threaten Draco? I thought you just went over there to tell him how you felt."

Harry explained what happened to Hermione and by the end of the explanation, Harry realized he never told Hermione why he was packing up, "Hermione, I'm leaving."

"What do you mean?" asked Hermione now more confused than ever after the explanation of what happened at Draco's. There was no way Harry would live there would he? She simply wouldn't allow it. Not until Marco was out anyways. She couldn't let Harry live with someone who would slam his head into the coffee table."

"Before I came here, I went and signed a lease. I'm gone and when I get settled in, I will contact you."

"Why won't you just tell me where you're going?"

"Because I like things a certain way besides, I'm sure you'll figure out where I'm going to go anyways. You're smart, you figured out where I was the last time I disappeared." said Harry and he walked out of the room and was gone before it snapped in Hermione's head the Harry just left and she didn't stop him.

"I'm smart, but I'm not that smart, how am I going to figure this out? Everyone's got their limits." whispered Hermione and she understood exactly what Harry meant. This was just his limit and he must deal with it on his own. Everyone's got a limit to something and she guessed that Harry's was this. Whatever was happening to Harry was too much and she only hoped that Harry would get over it soon and realize how strong of a person he is.

After Harry left, Draco was quiet and politely put all the groceries away before going out for a walk. Marco knew what he was doing was wrong but he wanted Draco for so long, now that he finally got the man, he did not want to give him up.

Marco went into Draco's room and rummaged through the man's things. Looking for something that would tell him that what he was doing was the right thing. He needed something to confirm what he did was for the greater good.

Reaching under the bed, Marco found a box and took it out. It felt heavy so he opened it on his lap and pictures toppled out of it. He cursed himself for the clumsiness as he bent down to pick up the pictures that lay were scattered and hoped that they were in no particular order.

There were pictures after pictures of Harry. Sometimes Harry was in a newspaper that Marco did not recognize, sometimes they were pictures form parties and sometimes Harry wasn't even the main focus of the picture but was in the background. Draco kept all these pictures of the man and Marco knew that this went beyond obsession or lust. This was something deep and he destroyed it. What kind of monster is he? Then there was a picture that Marco saw and everything else in the room was forgotten. It was a picture of Draco, Blaise and Harry. Blaise was in the middle of the two and had his arms around Harry. They looked so happy and then Marco was reminded of what Draco said at the club that night. The words finally sunk into Marco and he sat back and took a look around the room once. He put the pictures back into the box and returned it beneath the bed. Sometimes friends are just that, and you think nothing more of them despite anyone's sexual preference. Simply because you can doesn't mean you do and Marco went downstairs picking up his jacket.

Draco returned home and opened the door to find Marco dressed but he said nothing as he realized that this did not hurt as much as Harry leaving.

"Draco, I'm leaving."

"Why?"

"Because I got my fill of you. I wanted you, I got you and now you're old news."

Draco looked at Marco and did not understand where the sudden change came from but couldn't bring himself to say anything.

"Well, I guess I won't need this anymore." and Marco reached into his wallet and took out the crimpled letter from Harry. He tossed it on the table and tears rimmed in his eyes, "The lie is over and I just realized that you meant at the club. There are just some people you only see as friends but there are also some people you can't even see as that. I'm sorry, Draco, for everything."

Draco watched as Marco walked out of his life too but he settled with the lack of desire to go after the man. Instead, he picked up the letter on the table and read it.

Marco walked out of the house without turning around and he paused at the last step to give Draco and Harry his blessing before continuing his leave allowing only one tear to fall down his cheek. He knew that if he turned to look at Draco one last time, he would not be able to leave. Once was enough, he didn't need to walk away from the man twice as he knew he wouldn't be able to do it.

**AN**: Thanks again to everyone who took the time to review, it's really very nice. Fic's almost over so stick with me here. **ALSO A BIG HUGE THANKS GOES TO THOSE WHO ADDED THIS FIC TO THEIR C2's. IT IS LOVELY.**

Now for the special reviews that stuck out.

Thanks to **Know Thyself**, haha, the story isn't over yet sweetie. Next chapter. And yeah, I make Marco pretty evil don't I? Oh well, he serves great purpose in this fic. I'm evil too for doing this to you... it'll get better. At least, this chapter got better right? Thanks for reading and reviewing, love.

**Fefysssss**, haha, I think a lot of people are hating on Marco right now. But he's a character I made to even out the score between Harry and Draco. Since Blaise loves Harry so much, I thought 'Where's the Draco loving?' so I took Marco and made him the Draco pinner. Haha, and Marco helped serve the purpose of making Harry get a taste of what Draco felt all those years. I hope this chapter made you feel a bit better about him. Thanks for reviewing and you are absolutely wonderful at understanding this story and where it's headed.

Now, **curlytop**, I read over your review and I appreciate you taking the time to write all of that. It was very long. Though I would have to say that I don't think you've read my fic properly. Not saying that you were sitting a certain way when reading it or anything silly like that. I'm saying that there are things you misinterpreted or you just didn't notice. I'm going to keep this short because it would take me a long time to write everything out but for a quick example, like when you said Hermione doesn't know Harry either if Harry picked Draco over her at the beginning. Well, I was looking at it from a point of view that Harry is hurt right now. After a 4 year relationship, it's hard for him to just accept the fact that Blaise cheated on him so instead of going to someone who he was sure would tell him she was right and he was wrong, he decided to go to someone easier to deal with at a moment like this. If he went to Hermione, she would have told him that he should have listened to her from the beginning and he didn't need that at a time like this. He needed to be alone where Blaise wouldn't find him. So he went to the one place he thought Blaise wouldn't look. Draco's house. Also, another example, when Blaise was confronted about not knowing much about Harry during the four years, I actually meant that Blaise didn't notice Harry in a way that Draco noticed Harry. Hermione's a smart cookie, so she caught that. Also, when someone is angry and defending their friend, they are going to say whatever that will get their point across. A little exaggeration is expected. Hermione may not have meant that Blaise didn't know _any_ of Harry's smiles, but at least Blaise understood what she meant. Thanks for your comments.

**Libbs**, oh Lord, how are you so cute? And as you can see, HBP did not hold up the posting of this fic... much. Hehe, I'm glad you like this fic. Thanks for the review.

**Morena Evensong**, I am still perplexed as to how well you are percieving the fic. I don't get it. Haha, I think it was needed for Draco to show some back bone after all the angst he went through watching Harry and Blaise for four years. Don't worry, after this, one more chapter to go.

**Pink Cherry Blossom**, I am always at odds to how well you understand this fic. Haha, you seem to be the only one, besides me who has openly voiced the discovery of humour in Draco's 'I know when I'm being manipulated' persona. I'm sure someone else out there got the humour but you voiced it. Yeay! Haha, I still don't know how you understand this fic so well.


	15. Chapter 15

CHAPTER 15

Draco took the letter with him to his room and reached under the bed for the box he always kept anything to do with Harry in. As he bent down to reach for the box, something under his drawer caught his eye. It was a picture of Harry walking out of a door, smiling and waving at the person taking the picture. Blaise was in the corner grabbing their jackets and waving to them as well. Was Draco going to let Harry walk out of his life again? He couldn't.

There are some things that can be regretted for a moment and forgotten the next but there are some that will stay with a person forever. Letting Harry leave him was definitely one of the latter.

* * *

Ron opens the door and Draco is standing on the welcome mat looking incredibly uncomfortable. 

"Hey Ron, I was wondering if Harry is here."

Ron looked at Draco for a bit longer before letting out a breath and answering, "You're too late."

"What do you mean?" questioned Draco but Hermione walked up from behind Ron and opened the door a bit wider to let the other man in.

"Draco, Harry left." said Hermione.

"What do you mean he left? Left for where? He left to go back to Blaise, he left to go on vacation, he left what?" asked Draco as he hid no length of how desperate he felt at the moment.

Hermione felt sorry for Draco and Harry. Their timing is just awful, "Draco, he left here. He said he leased a place but he refused to tell us or anyone else where it is. He didn't leave too long ago either."

"Did he leave a note, what did he say specifically? I need to know." pleaded Draco but after Hermione recited Harry's exact words four times, Draco still found nothing that could be a clue as to where Harry may be.

Draco thanked the two for their time and made to leave until Ron called him back.

Draco turned and looked at the red headed man he never knew would turn out to be one of the people he would ever need to rely on so much.

"You really love him don't you?"

Draco's eyes glazed over at the thought and even without answering, both Ron and Hermione knew.

"When did you first fall in love with him?" asked Ron.

Draco smiled at this, "Every time I see him or hear his voice or feel his touch, I fall in love for the first time all over again."

* * *

Draco walked down the dark streets of London. He had been looking for Harry for a few days now but always came up with nothing. This night, he decided to make it an early night and headed back to his apartment. His mind had been lost with memories replying in his head until he had been snapped back by the sound of footsteps gaining on him so he walked faster. It just had to be a rainy night as well which obstructed his view and made it more difficult to hear the footsteps. To make it worst, he had not brought an umbrella and currently felt soaked to the bone. His judgment on how near or far this person could be had been totally lost to him. 

Draco made it to his townhouse and scrambled for his keys, cursing himself so hard that he dropped them and when he bent down to pick it up, it seemed to have stopped raining. He looked up to see an umbrella over his head and a smile from the mad he had been searching for all this time.

"Harry." Whispered Draco, almost afraid to speak too loudly and scaring the man away.

Harry smiled wider and offered his hand to help Draco up from the floor.

"What are you doing here?" asked Draco but Harry simply smiled and refused to address the question at hand.

"Draco, it would be better if we spoke inside where it's dry."

Draco nodded and quickly unlocked the door to let them both in.

After they both dried themselves off with towels and Draco prepared some hot cocoa, the two sat down on the couch like they had the first night Harry walked back into Draco's life.

Harry smiled at Draco and the blonde shyly smiled back. This happy mood Harry currently resided in simply terrified Draco to no extent as he thought a situation like this would be a tense one.

"Harry, you didn't answer me outside, what are you doing here?" asked Draco and he flinched at himself for having the question sound so unwelcoming.

Harry took note of the hostility in the words of the question and frowned slightly before he answered, "Well, I thought we could have this talk I hoped for. I have been here every night for the past week waiting for you and finally, I saw you walking home and so I followed you."

"You have been here? Waiting for me?"

Harry nodded in confirmation and Draco's eyes went wide, "But I've been out on the streets looking for you."

This surprised Harry and he almost dropped the mug of cocoa in his hand, "You were? Why?"

"Because I wanted to talk to you." replied Draco and neither said anything. Both of them felt foolish for having been so worried about the other when all they needed to do was stop to take a breath and everything would have worked out so much easier.

"Harry." said Draco but Harry raised his hand up to stop the other man from continuing.

Harry reached his hand into a bag that Draco failed to notice as they both entered the house and settled down. Harry pulled out the clothes he wore the night Harry and Blaise reunited after the ordeal and handed them back to Draco. Draco took the neatly pressed and clean clothes into his hands, "What is the meaning of this?" asked Draco confused at what the other man tried to say.

Harry shrugged slightly and looked away, "I guess I wanted to give them back to you. I don't want to seem ungrateful and Marco told me how you did not accept my appreciation for your help so I thought I would do something myself instead of just writing a letter.

"Harry, I didn't see the letter."

"Oh." said Harry feeling foolish and upset at being tricked at the same time.

Silence fell between the two again before Harry asked the question that had been running through his mind since he first saw Draco on the street, "Where is Marco?"

"He left." replied Draco casually and it never failed to amaze him how little the statement affected him.

"What do you mean? Will he be back soon?" asked Harry reaching up to touch his head that currently had band aids wrapped around a wound that still hadn't healed yet.

Draco noticed this and moved closer to the other man to check out the mark. He wrapped the band aid and checked the wound, touching it lightly. Harry flinched a little but let the ministration continue. If this was all the physical contact he could get from Draco then so be it.

Draco's tested the wound lightly, careful not to reopen the cut but something else caught his eye. The scar that Harry had been so famous for lay right there, only an inch or two away from the cut. Somehow, without speaking, Harry knew that Draco's attention shifted to the lightning bolt on his forehead and he touched Draco's shoulder lightly as a sign of permission to continue.

Draco did not smile nor did he look into Harry's eyes lovingly as he touched the scar lightly. Almost afraid at first but being afraid proved to Harry that Draco saw the bad. Unlike Blaise who refused to acknowledge the bad in Harry's life.

Accepting someone isn't enough if the good as well as the bad is not acknowledged. It means nothing to love someone if the negative is not seen but pushed aside into a dark corner, never to be looked at again. To truly love someone is to love both the good as well as the bad no matter how hard it may be.

Harry looked up at Draco's face as the other man gently ran a thumb over his scar and after being afraid, Harry saw the look of acceptance on the other man's face. From that moment Harry knew Draco gave him what Blaise could never find the courage to offer.

* * *

"Harry, we're going to be late. Ron and Hermione are there already and you haven't even gotten dressed." yelled Draco from the bottom of the stairs.

Harry quickly ran out of the room with his hands on his tie looking absolutely hopeless. When he reached the bottom, Draco stopped him and quickly redid his tie and immediately after that, they both Portkeyed to Toronto.

"Quickly now." ushered the usher.

Harry and Draco both ran down the middle of the isles and reached their seats at the front of the large room. The two had no time to sit as the moment they reached their destination, the music turned on and they both turned to watch as Marco walked down the isle and everyone's attention focused on him.

At the other end stood Blaise, smiling brightly as the man walked towards him.

**THE END **

**AN**: I fixed the breaks. I was so pissed that they didn't show up. I don't understand why it just wouldn't work. I gave it breaks when I wrote the fic. Oh well, I won't like computers if they refuse to like me.

**FOR AN EXPLANATION ON BLAISE AND MARCO, SEE WHAT I WROTE TO REMO.**

**AN:** Thank You all for your lovely reviews and those which weren't so great. I learned from the good and the bad. I am so glad you reached the end and I hope the ride was as good as I hoped it would be.

**Fefysssss**, thanks for all the reviews and it's been a great ride while it lasted. And I didn't understand what Curlytop was tryung to say. Because she kept saying I have bad writing. But that does not stand by what she is arguing. shrugs I guess some people understand the fic and some other people don't. Thanks for taking the time to read it though. hugs

**Know Thyself**, haha, you're review was so funny. It was a fun ride and I hope the end was nothing you expected. Haha...

**Morena Evensong**, another long review, I love it. I don't know if I mentioned this before, but I do have other fics on hold. I havn't thrown them out yet because I havn't looked them over myself yet either. So look out for them I guess. I hope you enjoyed the fic.

**Libbs**, haha, you are adorable. I hope the wait for the end of this fic was worth it. Thanks for the reviews.

**Pink Cherry Blossom**, can someone say insanely long review? And can someone tell me if there's anything I love more? Haha, thanks for the wonderful review. There are actually a lot of people asking for reviews and I don't know. I know I ended this pretty abruptly so I might add a few chapters or carry on but that may be likely to happen since I already have so many stories on hold as it is. Haha, and again, I never went through what they went through. So I just wrote them as I thought they would be. I really wanted this fic to be realistic and I hope it was.

**fifespice**, thanks for the reviews all along the way. It was a wonderful ride with you and I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did. And I hope you liked the last chapter.

**remo**, thanks. That was such a nice review. I don't know about the whole epilogue thing but read what I wrote to Pink Cherry Blossom. I have some stuff on hold but, not sure if I'll post those. Sorry about the whole Blaise and Marco thing. I wrote this a while ago. Haha, so let me explain it, maybe that will be a little bit better. I put the two together because now Blaise finally got his commitment. It was sort of a 'I can't have Harry so it's better to have something close than nothing at all.' sort of thing. And for Marco, it was basically the same thing. 'I can't have Draco so his best friend is better than nothing.'. And I made the wedding because it sort of showed that Blaise and Draco are still friends if Blaise let him attend the wedding and also it was to symbolize a conclusion as there was a wedding in the end. I'm sorry if it dissapointed you. But it really made more sense in my head that those two get together. I felt like they needed a bit of happiness after all that they lost. Throughout the whole fic I felt sorry for all the characters, Hermione and Ron included. And I focused on misunderstandings because there are so often times when everyone is just so misunderstood that things like this happen because of them. In the end, I just wanted Blaise and Marco to find something in the rubble and so, they found each other sort of thing. I really hope this was not upsetting or anything. By the way, Gryffindor huh? I've actually been sorted into so many different houses I don't know which one I'm actually in. But yeays! Go Canada!

**AN2:** To those who want toget updates on other fics I have, you can contact me through Y!M (**hearts102785**), MSN (**Lannie102785**) or can add me as a friend on livejournal (**blue**underscore**hearts**).Remember to tell me where you are from and give me your name if you've been reviewing. BYE BYE


End file.
